Perfect Timing
by SuperSillyStories
Summary: The boys meet Casper at one of their LA shows. A cynic with a twisted sense of amusement, can Logan crack at the tough exterior and make her see the good in others, or will she just crush everything he believes in? Rated M: For language and mostly because i'm so paranoid.
1. Mysterious: One Way To Put It

Heavy footsteps were heard trudging up the stairs of the small apartment complex. The sound of keys shaking alerted Alice her friend Casper was home. Alice jumped up, a slender blonde girl with blue eyes and enough energy to keep her running for days non-stop. Alice Finesse was the outdoors girl, always up for hanging out and partying. Her roommate however, was quite the opposite. Raven hair with piercing light grey eyes that made you question whether they were fake or real. While her roommate loved to stay out and party, Casper Hyde was more of the 'let me stay indoors and watch movies and be a cynic' type of girl. Their apartment told stories of their personality clash. The kitchen was the only place they agreed on, a bright orange color with white furniture. While Alice's room was bright yellow decorated with quotes of love and passion, Casper's room was a soft grey, with hand painted purple designs and photographs littering the walls.

Casper stepped in the apartment, camera hanging around her neck, a miserable expression on her face. The 21 year old just couldn't catch a break. She was enrolled in a four year college, a major in photography with a part time job as a forensic photographer intern where she continued to work her ass off at strange hours of the day. It was five in the evening when she stepped in, and she was ready to crash on her bed.

"Casper! How was work!? Ready to go? Are you excited?!" Alice was bouncing up and down. Casper took a moment to study her friend, she was wearing a soft pink tank top with layered fake pearl necklaces, denim shorts and black gladiator sandals. Her hair was done in soft curls and she even applied make up.

"Umm… ready to go where?" Casper set her camera on the coffee table, while her friend was dressed so nicely, Casper was wearing raggedy converse, black skinny jeans, a baggy white v-neck and a red cardigan. Her shoulder length hair picked up in a messy bun. Casper collapsed on the sofa, staring up at her.

"To the concert! You said you'd go with me to see Big Time Rush!" Alice jumped on the sofa, bouncing on her knees and tugging on Casper's hand. Well, aside from the paint job in the kitchen, there were other things the two seemed to agree on. While she adored her classic rock and punk alternative music, her friend was a pop and hip hop junkie, ironic because Casper was forced to take dance lessons as a child, hip-hop being something she did extremely well in, but she dreaded the music. That's what happens when you're pudgy and mom is willing to pay for you to lose weight. At least the two of them agreed on a mutual love of Big Time Rush.

"Oh right…shit I forgot, okay let's go." Casper sat up and stretched. Alice shook her head," What? What's wrong?"

"You cannot go like that, you look….bad."

"Wow, thank you." Casper snickered walking to the kitchen to grab a soda.

"Dress up or something!"

"It's not like we're going to sleep with them Alice."

"But WHAT IF! I will sleep with one of them… maybe James mmm…yeah."

Casper nearly choked on her beverage. She wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her sweater and shook her head. "You're quite the vixen Alice!"

"Oh I know Cas, come on I'm going to make you look pretty." Casper groaned as Alice dragged her into her bedroom. She threw open Casper's closet, picking out clothes that would make her seem more feminine.

"Hey, you have corsets definitely wear one!"

"Dude there's children at that concert!"

"Ugh, don't be such a worry….person!" Alice tossed her a black and white corset, with grey lace overlay, and took out her favorite black leather motorcycle jacket. "There, so you won't feel nude, because I know how you are! You can wear the jeans but it'll probably get hot in there…oh here wear some black shorts!" She tossed the pants too and turned around as Casper got dressed. Once she was ready Alice walked over and pulled Casper's hair from the bun.

"Ugh your hair got wavy because of the bun. Okay we can fix this we have time!"

"Alice it's not like—"

"DO NOT RUIN MY ULTIMATE FANTASY!" Alice yelled sharply. She turned on the flat iron and while it was heating up she gave Casper a nice smoky eye makeup and put red lipstick on her. "Wow, you look hot, that whole dark look fits your asshole personality." Casper laughed as she was straightening her hair.

"Oh thank you, I'm glad they match…" Alice straightened her hair and pulled it back into a high ponytail.

"Hot! Alright let's go, bring your camera in case we meet them, I want to have awesome memories of it."

"Yes Master." Casper shook her head with a small smile. She grabbed an extra memory card and slipped it into her jacket pocket. "Ready? You have the tickets?"

"YES AND GUESS WHAT ELSE I GOT!?"

"Condoms…" Casper muttered under her breath, she looked up seeing Alice wave backstage passes to her.

"Oh, that's great, who did you sleep with to get those?"

"No one, but hopefully I'll sleep with someone after!" Alice giggled and ran down the stairs while Casper slowly dragged herself down. Alice then turned around, grabbed Casper's arm and ran out the building with her. The two stopped at Alice's car. A cherry red dodge challenger sat in the parking lot. Alice had gotten it from an ex-boyfriend. Since she was aspiring to be an actress, she made her way around the circuit and got a few things on her list. Meanwhile Casper had a black motorcycle parked in front of the complex, looking incredibly insignificant beside Alice's car. The two of them jumped in and Alice happily drove to the concert hall.

"So, want to tell me what happened today in Casper's Death Chronicles? I swear you're gonna be like the bad guy in Road to Perdition!" Casper laughed and shook her head, that was her favorite film. Well one of them, she forced Alice to watch it and she actually enjoyed it, but she was freaked out about Casper's job.

" Uhh… Kind of crappy today actually. Little kid found dead in basement of a private school. Had to take pictures of that…it was brutal."

"Oh…. That's sick, who can do that to a child?"

"You'd be surprised the sick people there are Alice." It was quiet until Alice decided to press play on the car stereo, and 'Elevate' started to play in the speakers. The two were singing along and Alice started giggling. She sounded god awful at it, meanwhile Casper sounded rather lovely.

"Girl, you dance hip-hop, you have a great voice. You should be an entertainer!"

"It's not my passion." Casper shrugged, "I'd rather be taking pictures, that's what I love."

"Suit yourself!" When they arrived at the concert hall, Alice gasped when she saw how many girls were already in the front.

"Oh my god there's so many girls here we won't make it to the front to be picked as a worldwide girl!" Casper stared at her friend as though she was an idiot. "Seriously? Alice, you're 23 years old."

"And?"

"Watch me." Casper searched her pockets, finding the police identification badge she was given for when she had to take pictures. "Use your age to help you."

"That isn't your age."

"Alright, I'm using something else then. 'SCUSE ME COMING THROUGH LAPD." Casper showed her badge to the girls who all stepped aside, Alice scurrying behind her. When they made it to the barricade Casper put the badge away. "That's how it's done."

"What a bitch you just pushed children out of the way basically!"

"Well it's either I hear you complain about it the whole show AND when we get home, or I hear these girls cry about it for five minutes. Not a hard choice." After watching several opening acts they were uninterested in, the boys finally stepped out onto the stage. Alice screamed bloody murder she was so happy she started jumping up and down. As they were performing they were able to touch the boy's hands. James' hand lingered on Alice's until he moved away to dance.

_Well fuck I won't hear the end of this now_ Casper thought, raising her camera to take a picture. Perfect timing too, she caught a picture of Logan Mitchell staring right at her. She swallowed, that felt a little, intimidating.

"Alright, so Logan, your turn to pick a worldwide girl right?" Carlos said as he adjusted his baseball cap.

"Yeah I believe so. One second." He walked to the front of the stage, scanning the crowd even though he already knew who he wanted to pick.

"Stick your hand out!" Alice shouted.

"Why? He won't pick me!"

"DO IT!" Alice thrusted Casper's hand into the air, which Logan grinned and held on to. "I think I found her!"

"Wait what? I go on stage? What?" Casper stared at her friend horrified. "GO STUPID!" Alice laughed pushing her towards the exit where the security guard was helping her reach. Once she go to the stairs Logan held her hand and walked her to her seat between him and James.

"Hey…. So what's your name?" Logan asked, adjusting his backwards hat.

"I'm Casper…"

"Casper? That's a killer name!" Kendall leaned forward, "I wanna name my kid Casper!"

"Me too." Carlos laughed, "Maybe we should all just name our kids Casper!"

"If it's pleasing to you go ahead!" Casper chuckled a little bit. She stared at Logan who let his eyes wander her body. "Well Casper with the cool camera, hope you enjoy this!" Instantly the four gentleman turned to face her as they sang and she felt her cheeks get hot. Casper scanned the crowd looking for Alice. Alice just grinned and gave her a thumbs up while Casper waved, looking horrified. She suddenly felt extremely nervous. James placed his hand at the small of her back while he was singing. It made her jump and sit up straighter. When Logan began to sing to her he placed his hand on her knee and the goose bumps just allowed themselves to be known.

_Come on Casper play it cool!_

Carlos stood up to sing as well, draping an arm around her shoulders and swaying side to side with her. When he sat down Kendall got up and put an arm around her shoulders from behind, leaning on top of her head, then kissed her cheek before sitting down. Right after James held her hand and sang to her, then Logan held her right hand until the end of the song. Pretty nice, they treated her like she was a teenage fangirl that wanted to have her children. Kind of how she was feeling right there in that moment. When that was over the four of them each gave her an individual hug. They were going to take a short intermission to change outfits, so they lead her off stage, Logan holding her hand.

"Backstage pass huh? Great I can't wait to see you again later." Logan winked at her before letting the security guard take her back to her place. "Oh…uhh….okay…."

"Wow Logan.." James laughed shaking his head as they changed back stage.

"What?"

"You are such a flirt dude." Kendall laughed.

"Hey so are you! I see nothing wrong with it, she's seriously hot. Why not?"

"If she's seriously hot I doubt you can get her." Carlos laughed slapping him on the back.

"Wow Thanks Carlos, I love your words of encouragement!"

"Well, if you can't get her, you can watch me pick up her friend." James laughed.

"OH MY GOD CASPER THAT WAS SO AWESOME! THEY ALL TOUCHED YOU! I'M SO JEALOUS!" Alice screamed hugging her friend. Casper just nodded, incredibly dazed by the whole situation. "Sweetie you're okay?"

"Yeah just um that's uhhh…lots of people see you on stage."

"Oh yeah I know, your cheeks were so red!"

"…Wonderful."

For the rest of the show Casper stood there taking pictures and found herself blushing whenever Logan caught her gaze. She shrugged it off though, just being a flirt, it's a show, he's meant to entertain ideas in female's minds, so it's nothing at all. However when they began to perform 'Show Me' both females found themselves watching Kendall the whole time. They couldn't help it, his hips don't lie. You can't not look at Kendall during that song, you're an idiot if you don't watch him!

When people began to file out of the hall, Alice dragged her to go backstage the quickest way they knew. After each buying a picture they waited in line to have them signed. The line was pretty long, so Casper stood there bored, scrolling through pictures of dead people as she waited. Alice elbowed her in the gut making her groan and hold her side." Dude, what!?"

"Logan just said something to that security dude and he pointed at us oh my god!"

"….Okay…." Casper shrugged, thinking she was exaggerating. However when they were getting their pictures signed the security guard pulled them to the side.

"Dude what the hell is this?"

"Logan asked me to pull the both of you out of the line." He answered, looking down at Casper.

"Uh. Okay. Why?"

"Well I assume it's because the boys want to talk to you…" The security guard seemed amazed that Casper was interrogating him rather than freaking out like Alice was. Since they were more towards the end of the line, they didn't have to wait very long to speak to the boys.

"So we meet again." Logan grinned walking over, he then turned to Alice. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Alice!" She smiled happily.

"Hey there Alice." James walked over smiling, which made Alice grin even more and mumble a quiet hey. When the other two introduced themselves to her it became rather awkward.

"So we're here because…"

"Well you seemed like a cool girl, I wanted to get to know you." Logan said. Surprised Casper hastily said okay. The six of them now walked around backstage casually chatting about the show asking how they liked it and such. While Alice explained that she was an aspiring actress, and Carlos mentioning he did recognize her, Logan decided to ask her about what she does.

"Well I'm a student currently getting my bachelor's in photography uhh…" She was debating whether or not she should say she takes pictures of dead people for a living. Before she could answer her phone began to ring. "Oh, sorry excuse me a second."

"Sure thing." Logan nodded. Casper stepped away and answered the phone, "It's Hyde."

"Yeah Hyde it's Detective Klyde. We got another one here you need to come to 245 Murrow St and Ridge Ave." Casper closed her eyes picturing a map in her head trying to remember where that was. It was a short distance from the concert hall. "Alright fine I'll be there."

"good, see you soon, oh, and brace yourself." Casper sighed hanging up the phone, she turned back to Logan and the group.

"Hey it was really nice meeting you guys but I have to go it's an emergency." Casper glanced at Alice..

"Oh I'll go too…"

"No sweetie you stay it's fine, have fun." Casper smiled and ruffled her friend's hair. "I can walk, and I'll call a cab to get home. You stay, have fun, chat it up. Again it was nice meeting you guys! Great show!" Casper darted towards the door when she heard her name being called. She walked backwards, facing Logan.

"Can I get your number? So we can text?"

"Have a good memory Logan?" She challenged.

"Try me!" Casper shouted her number before waving and running out the door.

"Hey, is your friend okay?" Carlos turned to Alice.

"Oh yeah it's just her job, sometimes it gets demanding."

"What does she do?" Logan asked, Alice opened her mouth but quickly closed it. "umm I'm not at liberty to say…."

"Sounds mysterious." Kendall wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ohh…. Mysterious isn't quite the word to cover it."


	2. Aged 10 Years That Day

When Casper got home the night of the concert Alice still wasn't home, instead she stood out partying with the guys. In the morning before class she still didn't get to see her because Alice was knocked out on the sofa. Casper chuckled and covered her with a blanket before leaving the apartment. By the time she got back it was five in the evening, just like yesterday. Casper closed the door behind her and leaned on it with a sigh.

"Man Alice, you won't believe what happened last night, or this afternoon people are just crazy now! Ugh. Oh, and this fucker was sitting on my motorcycle trying to pick me up. Such a stupid mother fu-….UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh….." Casper stopped dead in her tracks in the living room. Sitting on their small sofa were the boys of Big Time Rush, while Alice sat on a bean bag chair.

"Hey! Perfect timing we were just about to order a pizza! Casper right?" Carlos grinned waving at her. All she could do was nod in response. Casper turned to Alice completely confused.

"Oh, well we all really hit it off last night so we figured we'd hang out again so I invited them over I hope that's okay…"

"Uhhh….sure it's fine. I'll uh… just go put my stuff down…" Casper walked to her room, setting the camera in its usual spot on her desk. She shrugged off her black messenger and placed it on the chair in front of the desk. Casper took off her black leather jacket, unveiling her dark purple v-neck. Once everything was put away she walked back to the living room and sat on a chair she grabbed from their small dining table.

"So, I believe you have some juicy stories to tell us huh?" Logan smiled, his elbows resting on his knees and his hands folded together ." Start with the fucker sitting on your motorcycle trying to pick you up!"

Casper shook her head, pushing a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. "I was leaving campus and I walked over to my motorcycle to see this guy leaning on it and trying to act all cool. So I approached him because, you know, it's my bike. He said he could give me a ride anywhere I wanted to go, all that bullshit. I told him to start it up then and show me a trick and he stuttered. So I threw him off the bike, got on and left."

"Woah, you literally threw him off?" Kendall asked her leaning forward.

"Well yeah, it's my bike, he shouldn't have been on it." Casper shrugged and turned to the television set they were all watching.

"Oh, and what about last night and this afternoon?" Logan questioned again. Before Casper could answer Carlos dramatically sighed.

"Can't we tell stories after we eat? I am STARVING."

"Maybe we should order the princess a pizza." Casper chuckled.

"Yes, please, call me princess I don't care let's just get the pizza!" Carlos grabbed the menu from the coffee table and read the number to himself as he punched it in on his phone, placing an order for three large pies. While he was happily ordering food Logan fixated his attention on Casper.

"So, Casper I—" Her phone rang again and she groaned. "I'm sorry Logan one second…" Casper got up and left the room answering her phone. Logan sighed running his fingers through his hair. Casper left her bedroom with her bag over her shoulder and her camera hanging around her neck.

"Sorry sweetie I have to go, duty calls. Save me a slice. Good seeing you guys again!" Casper waved before running out the door. Moments later they heard the engine of a motorcycle rev and listened to it get further and further away from the building. Logan was being unsuccessful at his attempts to at least grab a date with this girl, and he didn't want the other guys to be right in saying he couldn't get her.

"What does she do that's so mysterious and just makes her leave all the time?"

Alice sighed throwing her hair over her left shoulder to play with." She doesn't like telling people, but she's a forensic photographer, she takes pictures of dead people and crime scenes. It's hard right now because she's on an internship so they just call her whenever they need someone close by and quickly."

"Oh….wow that's an intense job…"

"Yeah, so her brain is kind of scattered. But she's working on her last semester, so hopefully when she's done she'll get regular hours and won't be the lackey they call on constantly."

"I think that's pretty cool though." Carlos nodded, "my dad's a cop so I know how that's like. What made her get into that?"

Alice thought back for a moment trying to remember the story Casper had once told her while when Casper was a senior in high school, remembering the details that shattered her world when the girl was only 16.

_**Casper's POV**_

_My family and I lived in a pretty big house in a nice community. It wasn't a secret we had money you know that. My mom the designer, my dad the detective. Well I was home one day, playing with the new camera lenses I had just gotten….It was great, I said that day I was going to put together the perfect camera and take a picture of my dad and it will be the best portrait a detective could have on their desk. The doorbell rang and my dad ran over to answer it. It was his day off, so he was in a great mood. I remember it perfectly, what he was wearing, the sounds of his tan bare feet patting against the hardwood floor. When the door opened I heard it slam against the wall and deep voices yelling at my dad. I ran out my room and leaned over the banister to see one guy locking the door and another shoving my dad to the ground._

_I don't know what they were even talking about to be honest with you. All I could see were the guns with silencers aimed at my dad. I didn't know what to do, but I was holding my camera so… I did the only thing I figured would make sense. I crouched down and I took pictures of them. The door, the way the stepped closer to my father, how they leaned over him… I don't know why it didn't occur to me to call the police before that. I panicked, my dad was the police, he should be able to take care of it… But I ran away, the stupid girl that I am with heavy footsteps ran to the phone dialing 9-1-1. I told the operator it was my dad, Detective Hyde in trouble , two men broke in and had guns pointed at my father. Once you mention someone is a detective, they need to look out for one of their own so they sent someone immediately. My dad was yelling and then it was over.. I quickly ran out and leaned over the railing again, he was lying on the ground with two holes in his chest and a pool of blood seeping from his body._

_I took a picture._

_Not sure why, I just… I did it. I needed evidence. I needed to mark what happened. After snapping a few photos one man was coming back into the foyer from the kitchen. Maybe they were looking for me. I turned around and there was the other man, turning down the hall towards me. I quickly ran to my dad's office and ripped open the drawer of his desk. There sat a gun, .22 magnum pistol, fully loaded. The barbarian kicked the door open to see me aiming at him. I panicked, he lifted his gun and I fired several times. I fired until the clip was empty and his body was on the ground. I walked over and took pictures, again. Documenting the entire ordeal. The footsteps of his partner were picking up speed as he was heading to the staircase. But the door was kicked open and I heard the police telling him to get on the ground, commanding him to drop his weapon. I stood there looking at the body. My dad's partner, Detective Dove ran up the stairs into the office. He stopped when he saw me just staring at the body, holding my camera._

_They said I was in shock. They said I couldn't believe what was happening and that I couldn't see that it was a real situation, and my response was to take pictures to try to find a line between reality and fantasy. I say I was just mentally broken at that point. I gave them the pictures, they said they were some of the best crime scene photographs they had ever seen, it didn't serve to lighten the mood. According to Dove I sat by the body and forced everyone to work around me as they studied the situation. I sat by my dad's corpse and refused to move even as my mother was screaming and crying, trying to pull me away. I was a sixteen year old girl before that event. When the ordeal was over they said I had aged about ten years in my mind. We made the funeral arrangements, buried his body, had the wake. Everyone said how sorry they were for me, but I don't think they quite understood just how much had changed in that moment._

Alice shook her head at the memory. "It's not really dinner conversation. So why don't we get back to our movie?" The all nodded and agreed, they went back to watching A Guide To Recognizing Your Saints, but Logan couldn't find himself able to focus on the plot. He found himself more and more intrigued by the mystery behind Casper Hyde. A girl that rode a motorcycle, hid behind a camera, and took pictures of dead bodies as a way of making money. Definitely not the standard LA girl he was used to trying to pick up, but there was a thrill about doing this. A different feeling it was… it was strange and different and he knew he had to try something.

Casper was lying on the floor, angling her camera at the ear of a dead man who's bloated, sickly blue face was facing hers. Drowning victim is what it appeared to be. But there were also defensive wounds, so they knew it wasn't a suicide, it had to have been a murder. Casper stood up and took an aerial view of the victim. As she walked to the rocks to take pictures she felt her phone vibrate.

_**Hey it's Logan**_

Quickly she wrote out her response before putting her phone away, _**Hey Logan, it's Casper as you can see. What's up?**_

"A boy?" Detective Klyde stood behind her, his trench violently whipping behind him due to the ocean breeze. "Not like you now is it Casper?"

"Oh haha ,very funny. Just a friend Klyde."

"Hey maybe it can be more, you need a life." Casper stared up at him, eyebrows raised.

"I'm not like that guy on the ground am I? I believe I have a life."

"I mean a social life. Experience adventure, romance, do something you're like a robot."

"Well, perhaps I would have a life if I wasn't being called in so much. Or if people stopped dying."

"You're the one that said you're always available Casper, you made your own hours, not us." Klyde softly patted her back before walking back over to the body and examining his hands.

_**Watching some movie, can't seem to focus, you're on my mind.**_

Casper read the text and swallowed hard. Dry wit and dead people hadn't exactly trained her to respond to someone that she wasn't trying to be mean to. After taking a few more pictures she looked around until she spotted just the woman she was looking for, the coroner DeeDee.

"Oh look Casper's saying hello first, what a shock."

"Okay, funny. I'm a bitch. Ha ha. Answer this text." She handed her the phone. DeeDee took off her glove and read it. "Wow, does the girl who says she knows everything not know how to flirt?"

"Answer the god damn text."

"fine fine…" DeeDee wrote a response and went back to her job. "Thanks." Casper walked away to her bike while reading the message.

_**Would love to be in your eyes instead, we should grab coffee.**_

"Oh fuck…" Casper swallowed and handed Klyde the memory card which held the pictures from the crime scene. When she was putting on her helmet she felt her phone vibrate again.

_**How about when you're done?**_

_**Sure**_

Casper couldn't believe she said yes. Well she couldn't believe what DeeDee had said, but it was her own fault for letting someone else do the hard work for her instead of her trying to do it herself. Once on her bike she raced home wondering what exactly would happen while she grabbed coffee with one of her guilty pleasure musical artists.


	3. Feeling Oddly Good

Casper arrived home at roughly nine o'clock that night. She parked her bike, left the helmet and started to drag herself upstairs. When she opened the door she rose her eyebrows at the sight in front of her. The five of them were in an incredibly intense game of Twister.

"Oh thank god! Can you spin it for us? We can't move! It's my turn." Alice begged. Her body was contorted in such a way that didn't look humanly possible. Her face was extremely close to James' so Casper imagined she was very happy. Casper took her time setting the camera and bag down on the side table by the door. Alice whined, begging her to hurry up. She chuckled and picked up the spinner, flicking it. "Right leg Red." As soon as her leg was lifted, she slipped and everyone went tumbling down. Casper laughed at the sight. Alice was on top of James, but Kendall's head was on her butt. Carlos' face fell onto James' crotch, who had his foot crushing Kendall, and Logan was crushed underneath all of them. The guys quickly scrambled away from each other getting up. Alice being lifted up by James, and she looked like she was on top of the world.

"Hey you're back, ready to go?" Logan walked over to her straightening his black cardigan.

"Sure, though I'm not sure what café would be open right now though."

"Don't worry, I know a few places." He winked at her. Casper blinked a few times, distracted by the wink and looked puzzled as to what to do next. "Uh….right. I'll see you later Alice, don't do anything too stupid."

"No promises!" She sang, waving to her as the door closed. The two of them quietly descended down the stairs. Casper followed him to where his bright white car was parked and she stopped dead in her tracks. "Woah nice car."

"Oh, thanks!" He grinned, "It's a –"

"Fisker Karma." She blinked and walked closer to it. "Beautiful car, fast as hell."

"What can I say? I like a fast ride." Logan grinned and opened the door for her. Casper climbed in and when he shut the door she buckled her seatbelt and felt the interior of the car.

"Didn't take you as the girl that liked fast cars." Logan started the car and revved the engine before starting on his drive. Casper shrugged and turned to face him as he drove.

"Didn't take _you_ as the type to drive a fast car."

"Oh, I'm hurt!"

"Don't worry you'll get over it." Casper chuckled quietly.

"You know, I have been meaning to get a motorcycle, Carlos and I. Maybe you can help us pick out a good bike."

"I could do that if you wanted the assistance." She nodded and stared at the road ahead. Logan parked his car and the two of them stepped out. As she followed him up the steps of the café, she took this as her time to look him over. Black skinny jeans, black jordans, a white button up and a black cardigan. She couldn't help but notice his style was similar to her own. Dark colors, very casual.

"Midnight Café?" She raised an eyebrow, walking through the door he held open for her.

"Yeah, opens at around 7p.m., stays open till 10 in the morning, for the nightlife crowd." He chuckled and walked in, sliding into a booth. The café was dimly lit, and rather intimate. Light green walls and pine furniture were darkened with candle lighting and black and white accent portraits. A menu was slid in front of the two of them, as well as a glass of water. "Oh, and they have some really good food."

"Good because I'm starving, didn't get to enjoy that pizza."

"We almost didn't get to enjoy it either, Carlos wanted all of it." Logan chuckled turning the menu over. Casper shook her head with a soft laugh and turned the menu over as well.

"Apple pie looks really good…" The two of them mumbled quietly. Both looked up and laughed. Casper bit her lip and looked down at the menu again. Much to her own surprise she was enjoying his company so far. He was laid back, had a thing for fast cars and what seemed to be apple pie.

"So what are you going to get?" Logan put his menu down and drank his water, his dark eyes looking Casper over. _I can't quite place what it is about her. She's so….interesting. She's hot, likes fast cars, damn, must be something wrong with her, I hope she's not a man._

"I think I'll get the mocha mint coffee with apple pie, and ice cream."

"Sounds good." When the waitress walked over, Logan ordered for the both of them. Two apple pies with ice cream, a mocha mint coffee for her, and a caramel coffee for him.

"Want to make them Irish?" The blonde haired waitress looked at the both of them. Logan saw a little smirk form on Casper's lips so he nodded and said definitely. After both showing identification Logan put his arms on the table, folding his hands and leaning in to talk to her.

"So your name is Casper, you like fast rides, and you work with the LAPD. You're quite an interesting girl." Casper furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head. She leaned back in the booth and crossed her arms over her chest.

"How did you know I work with the LAPD?"

"Alice told us what your job is." He said rather calmly, as though she had said she was a school teacher. "Very cool if you ask me."

"Really? You think me taking pictures of the dead is cool?" She snorted and rolled her eyes. Casper had a hard time believing that statement. In the past when mentioning her job people would cringe, wouldn't speak to her as much. They didn't find it to be a conventional, standard 9-5 job that a girl should have. Well, she wasn't a typical girl.

"I do. It's different, how often can I say I know a girl who takes pictures of the dead for cops? Has to be a rough job though, isn't it?" When their food and beverages arrived Logan took a long sip of his coffee while Casper explained it to him.

"I do at least like my job. It's a rough job, some cases are just awful and make you question humanity and wonder how we can live in a society with people who care so little and can be so cruel."

"Lots of adventure I'd imagine…"

"Adventure? Not really, danger, on occasion. I have yet to be one of those dramatic cases where they get kidnapped and somehow saved by the end of the movie, but there are some dangers to my job." Casper chuckled and drank her coffee.

"Really? Maybe we should switch jobs. Lot of adventure with mine."

"A lot of adventure, for being in a boy band?" Again she snorted.

"Hey, don't knock it till you've been in my shoes." Logan laughed and leaned back in his chair. "One time when we were younger we were in London, and we somehow ended up with a bag that belonged to a secret service agent. We had the whole government after us as we tried to help this secret agent stop some weird freaky guy from taking over the world, and then we had to break into the guy's secret lair and save Kendall's little sister. So oh yeah Casper, we have adventure."

"How did four kids in a boy-band manage to do that?"

"We are special talented people." Again he winked at her.

"Must have been difficult."

"Not really I was knocked out half the time." Logan laughed. Casper giggled and shook her head, taking another sip of her coffee. "That's taking the easy route, lazy."

"Was effective though." The two chuckled and ate their apple pie.

Four hours the two of them went back and forth exchanging stories and opinions. Logan asked her how she did her job. What she'd normally do when they called her. Casper asked him what it was like to be on tour, and what other sorts of crazy adventures they had gone through as they were becoming rising stars. After four cups of coffee each, the following cups without whiskey, Casper checked her watch and realized it was two in morning. She took out her wallet to pay but Logan stopped her.

"I got it."

"….I got it too… I'd like to pay."

"Well I don't want you too."

"Why not? I we can split it if you want—"

"I don't want to. I have it covered." Logan paid and held the door open for her to leave. Casper sighed and stepped out. "I could have paid you know."

"I don't doubt that, but I wanted to it was my treat."

"Well uh…thank you then." She nodded and walked over to his car. The two got in and Logan began to drive her home. The car ride going home was filled with more story-exchanging. Logan's childhood stories later led him to talking about his family and growing up in Minnesota with the other three gentleman. Casper didn't mention her family too much. All she told him was that she was forced to take dance-lessons because she was a pudgy child. After telling a story of how she was dancing and collided into a wall and denting it, he parked in front of her apartment complex.

"Hey, I really liked this Casper, you're a cool girl."

"Thanks Logan, you're not so awful yourself." Logan rolled his eyes.

"We should do this again sometime."

"Alright, well you have my number feel free to text me. Thanks again Logan." Casper stepped out of the car and hurried upstairs. Logan watched her leave and then began to drive himself home.

Casper quietly opened the door to her apartment. She locked it behind her and pulled off her shoes, silently walking to her room to make sure she didn't wake up her roommate. The sound of a whimper made her stop cold in her tracks. Putting her shoes down, she hurried over to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. Again she heard a whimper as she got closer to her roommate's door. Casper kicked the door open, her eyes widened and she leaned against the door frame.

"CASPER WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Alice screamed grabbing the blanket to cover herself as James rolled off of her.

"You sounded like you were getting murdered so I decided to try and save you." She stopped and glanced at James, who looked proud for the comment. "Kudos to you. Alright ,carry on if I haven't already ruined the moment." Casper pulled the door to a close behind her. She chuckled and put the knife back. As she walked back to her room she thought about the night's events and it puzzled her. She had a genuinely good time. Aside from taking pictures of a dead drowned victim, she found herself enjoying the time she spent with Logan. Casper was able to relax and talk freely, the dry remarks or comments she made didn't seem to bother him, he was able to dish them right back to her. After changing into pajamas and putting everything in their rightful places, she threw herself on the bed. She tried to fall asleep, counted sheep, read a book, but nothing seemed to be working. Her mind was too busy thinking of the great night she had. She didn't think it was as wonderful as her excitement lead it on to be.

"Maybe it's just that I haven't gone out with a guy in such a long time, that could be why I'm so giddy and can't sleep." Casper shrugged, trying to rationalize the happy feelings she had. Right when she was about to fall asleep, her phone rang.

"It's Hyde."

"Hey Hyde, we got another one like the kid, different school, need you to stop by."

"I think I'm going to need to change my hours." Casper hung up the phone and threw herself out of bed, throwing a jacket over her pajamas and grabbing her camera as she left.


	4. Empty Threats Not So Empty

**Casper's POV**

At seven in the morning I was finally home. The little murdered boy was even worse than the first one. The poor kid had his fingers cut off and stuffed down his throat, which was slit. I'm not easily grossed out, I've built a tolerance to this sort of thing but there are always cases that even the most seasoned person would be bothered by. Little kids getting hurt happen to bother me the most, and this kid just could not leave my mind. It was brutal and I wish I could take it back.

When I walked to the kitchen James was shirtless at my stove, while Alice sat on the counter beside him, swinging her legs back and forth wearing his long v-neck and underwear. More of her than I ever want to see really, but last night I had seen both of them, so I suppose I can't complain.

"Good morning sex fiends. Had a nice time?" I opened the refrigerator and pulled out a plate of brownies, pulling back the plastic wrap and grabbing one.

"We did actually, even after that nice interruption so thanks." James chuckled plating an omelette for Alice. "Want one?"

"No I'm good, I'm going to go to sleep."

"Another one?" Alice asked. I turned around to her, she always looked a little sad when she'd see me walk in at strange hours of the day. The look on my face would clearly illustrate it was a bad time.

"Another kid in a private school. If there's a third it's a serial killer. This one was the worse. I need to sleep." I put the plate of brownies back in the refrigerator and waved to the both of them. After scarfing down the brownie I took off my jacket and shoes and passed out on the bed. Thank god there's no class today.

**One Week Later**

"Sorry for being late, there was an incident on the way here." I apologized to Logan, sliding into the seat that was pulled out for me. Apparently we were on a date. I don't see how it differed from the other time we hung out this week where we went to the park and watched street performers, but apparently there is a difference. He was wearing a grey button up with a black tie and black dress pants. I could see he had his black leather jacket draped on the chair he was sitting on. Alice felt the undying need to dress me for my date, which believe me, I fought at violently but I finally allowed her to pick out my clothes. I wore a red dress with a sweetheart neckline, a black cardigan and flats. Well, I can't walk in heels all that well so, not risking it tonight.

"Don't worry about it I understand, wanna tell me what happened?" Logan moved his chair in more to talk to me. I sighed setting the small backpack underneath the table. I took a sip of water before telling him the details.

"Another kid was killed and left to die in a private school's basement. Which means there's a serial killer out there targeting little kids…"

**No POV**

Logan reached over and took her hand in his. He let his thumb glide over her knuckles. Casper's face screamed of pure confusion. No guy had ever done such a gesture to her, it was beyond comprehension to her. Logan chuckled at the face she made. He was starting to realize dating and flirting weren't exactly her strongpoints, and he was confusing the hell out of her, but he rather enjoyed the game.

"Was this one worse than the last?"

"Progressively more and more worse. Each murder is more violent." She shook her head and let her shoulders sink as she relaxed. Logan holding her hand and grazing her knuckles felt oddly comforting.

"Well, let's try to forget about that alright? Tonight's the time for romance and to forget all your troubles." Logan grinned, and Casper felt her heart flutter. It freaked her out, she never felt such a way before in the presence of a male. Well, when she was 14 she had a tiny crush on her dad's partner, but that was an innocent crush. An older male paying attention to her, it was short lived when a week later she discovered how good looking celebrities were.

"Sounds like a good plan Logan." The two of them first drank a glass of wine as they read over the dinner menu. Once their orders were placed Logan excused himself to go to the bathroom. Casper sipped her wind and admired the décor of the restaurant until a tray was placed in front of her with a letter. She stared up at the waiter in confusion.

"A gentleman sent this letter to you. He wishes to remain anonymous." Once she grasped the letter the waiter left her to read it. Casper unfolded the letter, perhaps this was a romantic gesture from Logan?

_Watch your back, get off the case. _

"Right. Very intimidating." She snorted and crumpled the letter up leaving it on the table. Logan returned and saw her crumpling up a letter. When he sat down he looked between her and the paper. "Bad fortune?" He chuckled, they weren't even in a Chinese restaurant, he was trying to be cute.

"Cute." She chuckled and shook her head." No, someone sent me that, not sure who, waiter sent it for them and said they wanted to stay anonymous." Casper shrugged, the letter didn't intimidate her. One of her first cases she took pictures and a man threatened to kill her if she didn't get rid of the pictures. He never followed through with it, so against advisement of others she always saw the threats as empty threats to not be afraid of. Logan grabbed the letter and furrowed his eyes reading it.

"Woah… that's a threat you need to tell one of the detectives!"

"Oh I'm well aware it's a threat, but it's an empty one. They almost always are. Nothing to be afraid of Logan." Casper smiled and lifted the menu to read while Logan stared at her baffled.

"I'd really feel better if you told someone about it."

"Tell you what, if I get another threat I will, alright?" Logan sighed and nodded. The two of them ordered their meal and ate dinner peacefully. After dinner he took her to an ice cream shop where they both indulged on ice cream cones while walking along the Santa Monica Pier. When their date was over he walked her to the door and pulled her in for a kiss. Casper was shocked, she didn't think he would kiss her. At first she didn't know what to do, there aren't exactly guidelines on how to kiss for dummies. After a moment she relaxed into the kiss and draped her arms around his neck. Casper realized through that kiss she had grown quite fond of Logan, she was fascinated by him, the dating, and having a male companion around.

"I Think we should go out on some more dates. How about you?"

"I think that would be enjoyable."

"Glad you think so"

Logan grinned and brushed the hair out of her face. They continued to kiss, leaning on her apartment door until Casper said goodnight.

**Three Weeks Later**

"Five children Klyde. Five children I don't understand how no one has yet to find this guy but you need to hustle and get something done, this is ridiculous." Casper spoke into the phone as she got off her motorcycle, walking into her building with her camera in hand.

"Look kid, you're just the photographer, just keep your nose down and don't worry about the real work we're doing our best." He hung up the phone. Casper rolled her eyes, stuffing her phone into her pocket. She searched around for her keys to open the door. Logan was going to take her out again that night. She had the apartment to herself to get ready because Alice had left early that day to spend most of it with James before they all met up. He was picking her up so they could see a horror movie and meet up with the rest of the guys to see a concert in the park. One of those free concerts with 50 year old men in an 80's cover band. As soon as she opened the door her body was pushed into the apartment. She turned around and a masked man grabbed her by her throat, forcing her to the ground.

"Give me the pictures." He ordered. Casper narrowed her eyes and kicked him where it hurt, shoving him off of her.

"I don't have any pictures with me crazy fuck!" she kicked him in the jaw and stood up quickly, taking out her cell phone to call the police. The man tackled her to the floor once again, ending the call and covering her mouth with one hand while holding her hands with another.

"Listen you little bitch, you're going to give me those pictures do you understand me? Or things are going to get real ugly in here." He moved his hand from her mouth.

"Bite me bitch." Casper spat at him. He growled and grabbed her by her hair, smacking her head to the floor. He pulled her to her feet and tossed her onto the kitchen chair. He pulled her hands behind her back, handcuffing her then dragged her to the middle of the house. When he stopped dragging her he slapped across the face then held her chin. "Where are those pictures?"

"Who's asking?"

"I'm getting real tired of your attitude bitch."

"I'm getting real tired of these handcuffs, they're kind of cold, maybe you should take them off."

"I'm tired of your fucking mouth too." He grabbed a bandana from his jacket and tied it tightly around her mouth. Casper shook her head side to side and yelled, but not a sound. "So much better." He stalked around the house throwing furniture around, searching her computer. He found a file labeled work and decided to go through it. While he was searching Casper rolled her eyes and stood up. She wasn't cuffed to the chair, her arms were just behind it so it was rather easy to stand up. Quietly she started making her way towards her phone on the floor. The man walked out of her bedroom and darted towards her. Casper made a run for the door but he picked her up around the waist and carried her back to the chair.

"Tricky little bitch aren't you? That' s alright I have a cure for that." He quickly went to their hallway closet. He found several rolls of designer duct tape, leopard print, zebra, cheetah print. All useless items Alice decided she needed when they were on sale at Staples. He laughed and walked over. "You're just making it too easy on me." He taped over the bandana around her mouth just to make it secure. He taped her ankles to the legs of the chair and wrapped tape around her torso to keep her secured to the back of the chair.

"Hopefully your roommate will come back soon. Or you're fucked." He pinched her cheek, tossing the tape rolls to the side. "You're gonna give me those pictures the next time I come back, or I won't just leave you here." He left her apartment, shutting the door behind him.

A knock at the door two hours later made Casper lift her head and stare at the door. It had to be Logan! Another knock a moment later, then a text to her phone. Logan knocked again, "Casper? You home?"

"MMM!" Casper yelled and struggled in her chair.

"Casper?" another knock. She growled and with all her strength, she hopped to the door in the chair. The loud pounding of the chair on the floor with each movement alerted Logan that she was in fact home.

"Cas?" He listened more closely.

"MMMMPH!" Logan swallowed and twisted the door knob, but it wouldn't budge. He threw his body against it a few times. On his third try the lock broke and Logan was able to open the door and force his way in. He saw Casper tied to the chair and quickly ran over, peeling the tape from her mouth and pulling down the bandana.

"Casper are you okay? What the hell happened?"

"I'm fine…. This guy broke in, looking for pictures from a case…" Logan narrowed his eyes as he pulled the tape off of her. "I told you to tell the police."

"What can I say? I'm stubborn." He finished peeling off the tape and expected her to stand up, which she did. However she turned around and he sighed looking down.

"Don't suppose you carry handcuff keys do ya?"

"Why would I carry that around with me?"

"Maybe you're a kinky person." Casper shrugged. Logan shook his head and took out his phone, calling the police as Caper sat back down on the chair, calmly awaiting police assistance.


	5. Socially Awkward and Confused

The boys had gathered at the park for the free concert with enough blankets laid out so six people could fit comfortably on them. Casper was lying on her stomach, munching on a cookie Logan had got her on their way to the park. They had decided to skip the movie. What with talking to Detective Kylde and getting checked out by a medic, they wouldn't have had enough time. Alice was sitting beside Casper, staring at the medical tape on the side of her head.

"You can touch it if you want." Casper said, not looking up from her cookie.

"Casper why are you here?" Alice sighed, sitting Indian style beside her friend. Casper twisted her head to look at her and furrowed her eyebrows.

"We all agreed to come to this, I wanted to be here. Am I not supposed to be here…?"

"No! You got attacked at home! Your head is hurt and you sat there for hours taped to a chair!"

"Handcuffed _and_ taped. It was only two hours, and I don't even need stitches, I don't see why I'm not allowed to be here."

"You should be resting, at home! Not out and about like nothing happened!"

"Well I'm sorry Alice, but I don't scare easily, and you know that." Casper sat up stretching her arms and back.

"Right, cause Casper Hyde isn't scared of anything." Alice rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the stage as the performers began to enter.

"Sorry I'm not traumatized." She muttered, facing the stage as well.

"She has a point, I can take you home if you want Cas…" Logan placed a hand on her back. She let out a long exaggerated sigh. "Logan, I'm fine, really. I'd like to just enjoy the show."

"If you say so." He sighed and left an arm around her as they watched the show. Carlos and Kendall, not feeling the love decided to lean on each other as though they were a couple so they wouldn't feel left out.

Casper didn't understand why everyone was treating her like a fragile little girl. It's not like she was beaten badly or kidnapped. It was a relatively okay situation... Slapped around and tied to a chair. It could have been much worse, that's why it didn't bother Casper... Maybe if she was shot or someone she cared about was hurt in front of her, maybe she'd want to stay home, but it was nothing like that. All she wanted was for them to treat it as though nothing happened, and to just enjoy the show. The only benefit of that whole ordeal was the cookie she was given, it tasted pretty awesome. She felt her phone vibrating and pulled it out of her pocket, she groaned. "Excuse me…" Casper walked as far as she could so she could hear the other person.

"Hi Mom."

"CASPER HYDE! WHERE ARE YOU?" Casper rolled her eyes at her mother's voice.

"I'm out watching a concert in the park. Why?"

"Detective Klyde called me and told me what happened! Why the hell didn't you call me? Come home? Why are you hanging around outside?!"

"Um, because I'm not a child. I'm an adult and I can do whatever the fuck I want?"

"_Casper Juliette Hyde don't you dare curse at me when I'm talking to you."_ Her mother gritted through her teeth. Casper again sighed and rolled her eyes. She didn't understand her mother's concern. After her father's death her mother became distant. She replaced all emotions with money and material possessions, they never quite had the relationship they used to. Casper preferred to distance herself from her mother. All she went to her mother for was money if she desperately needed it, otherwise they were nothing.

"My apologies for having a life, mom. But I'm not going to sit around and cry all day because some dude wanted a few pictures."

"Do you not understand the danger you're in? I swear since your father—"

"We're done here." Casper hung up the phone and leaned against a tree. She sighed, sinking to her knees and pulling them to her chest. Always had to bring him up in a conversation. Not once could her mother just simply not mention him. Every time Casper thought she was getting over him, the mention of him just knocked her back down to where she began.

"Want to talk about it?"

Casper looked up to see Logan standing in front of her. Hands shoved in his pockets, leather jacket flapping in the wind behind him.

"No." He lifted an eyebrow, unsatisfied with her answer. "Okay. Mommy issues. But that's it."

"At least it's a start." Logan stuck his hand out. Casper grasped it and when she was pulled to her feet she sighed and hugged him. Logan was a bit taken aback. Sure they hugged and kissed, but when she was feeling bad, no such thing had happened. This was one of the rare vulnerable moments he had gotten from her, aside from the day they first hung out where they exchanged stories. He didn't mind though, he felt like he was slowly breaking at the hard exterior that sheltered all her secrets and pain.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Casper shrugged and scratched her collarbone.

"For… being there I suppose?" Logan chuckled and nodded. "Come on, we'll go watch the rest of the concert."

"Sounds nice." He held her hand. The two walked hand in hand back to the blanket. Before they sat down Casper leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Logan grinned as he sat down beside her, he draped an arm around her and the two watched the concert. They were now watching a Foreigner cover band. He cocked his head slightly to Casper, she was lost in her own world, singing along to 'Hot Blooded'. He raised an eyebrow, she had a rather sultry, sexy singing voice that he didn't expect to come out of her. Logan glanced to his right to see Kendall belting out the lyrics. Carlos soon joined in. James was too busy making out with Alice, so Logan joined in on the singing with the other two. When the concert was over the boys drove Alice and Casper home. Alice didn't feel safe staying there that night, so she packed a bag and was going to stay with James. Casper thought it was bullshit and she just wanted to spend the night riding James. Logan suggested she'd do the same but she declined.

"Casper I'd really feel better if at least tonight you'd stay with me."

"The odds of him returning—"

"Are 1 in 10 I know, but do it for me? If you don't stay with me then I'll stay here with you."

"You would do that. Really?" Casper raised an eyebrow crossing her arms over her chest. No man was willing to be so protective of her, unless it was Detective Klyde, or Detective Dove, her father's old partner. "Why?"

"I care about you Casper. So take your pick." Casper looked him up and down and shrugged. He was willing to stay with her, that has to prove a lot of courage, coming from someone who went through a hell of an adventure in England apparently when he was younger and was unconscious for most of it.

"Fine, I'll stay with you. I'll pack an overnight bag." Casper jogged upstairs quickly and threw an outfit for the next day into a bag. After grabbing her schoolbag and camera, she jogged back downstairs and hopped into Logan's car. "Ready."

"Thank you." He said as he started driving.

"For what?"

"For agreeing with me on this."

"You act as though we had an argument."

"No, I know it wasn't an argument. You're just…stubborn I've noticed." Casper snorted and nodded. "So I'm glad you listened to me on this."

"You're welcome I guess." Casper shrugged and closed her eyes leaning on the window. Logan smiled a bit, shaking his head and driving. _This is perhaps the weirdest relationship I've ever been in. I kind of like it. _Logan parked the car at his house and glanced over at Casper who fell asleep. He got out the car, opened her door and carried her inside, placing her on the couch. After retrieving her bags from the car he walked in to find her sitting up and stretching her limbs much like a cat.

"Nice place. Being in a boy band pays well huh?"

"And mom likes to decorate." Logan chuckled setting her bags down, placing her camera on the coffee table. "So I have a guest bedroom you can sleep in, I'll show you where that is."

"Afraid to sleep in the same bed as me, Logan?" Casper smirked raising an eyebrow. She was apprehensive herself of sleeping in the same bed as someone else. But the deviant in her couldn't resist teasing him. He choked on his saliva and turned around to face her.

"Uhh….no! No I'm not, I just thought I'd be a gentleman. You're more than welcome to sneak into my bed if you get scared." He smirked and winked right back, before picking the bags up and walking to the guest room.

_Oh, he's good._

"Alright, make yourself comfortable, my room is two doors down if anything."

"Thank you Logan." Casper pecked him softly on the lips before turning to her bag, pulling out pajamas. Logan nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. The two settled into their separate beds for a night's rest.

The following morning, Logan was in the middle of a very nice dream when he felt someone shaking him. Quickly he sat up, thinking something happened to Casper. The breath caught in his chest was released when he saw her standing there, fully dressed for the day, biting her lip.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah um…. I don't have my bike and I need to get to class so…"

"Say no more, just let me get dressed…" Logan threw the covers off of himself, wearing only a pair of plaid pajama pants. Casper let her eyes wander his broad shoulders and muscular chest before leaving the room. Once Logan was dressed he left as well, he sniffed the air, walking to the kitchen.

"I made pancakes, hope you don't mind."

"Oh not at all, I don't mind waking up to this." Logan sat down in front of the plate and dug in. "Mmm these are good."

"Boxed pancake mix works wonders." She chuckled, gesturing to the box on the counter.

"I would have never known if you didn't point it out, should have taken the compliment!"

"There's no fun in lying." Casper chuckled, eating her breakfast. When they were done Logan put the dishes in the dishwasher and grabbed his keys to leave. "I can pick you up later when your classes are over, I'll have your stuff and I can drive you home or we can hang out…." Casper nodded slowly.

"That sounds good Logan…"

"Something on your mind?"

"Well. I'm 21, soon to be 22. I'm being driven in an incredibly sexy car, by 23 year old Logan Mitchell of Big Time Rush. Who just happened to get me out of being tied to a chair in my own apartment. Seems very movie- like to me."

"Sounds like any old adventure the band and I have." He laughed driving, then his face fell to be serious. "Shit it's going to be another adventure."

"Oh? I'm another adventure?"

"No not you! This whole situation seems like the start to an adventure…"

"Whatever you say, weirdo." Casper laughed. When Logan parked the car she leaned over and kissed him.

"Thanks for the ride, I'll see ya later."

"See ya Cas Uh….have a good day."

Casper chuckled and nodded, picking up her bag and camera. "Thanks Logan I will, you too." She closed the door and Logan watched her leave. He drove over to Kendall's place and parked, jogging up to the front door. After a few knocks later Kendall answered and opened the door wider for him.

"What's up Loges?"

"Casper…" Logan sat down on the sofa, putting his feet up.

"What about her?"

"I… really like this girl. I mean… she's so different. She's not…prissy or…stuck up or snobby. She's… sarcastic, dry, confident, she seems fearless she's…"

"Like your bitchy superhero?"

"Kind of! It's so…sexy. She was singing last night, and she had this sultry sexy voice that made me want to—"

"Pounce on her?"

"YES!" Logan threw his hat off and let his head hang off the back of the couch. "I don't know what to do. We go on dates, we kiss, hold hands. Do I ask her to be my girlfriend? I'm afraid she's gonna laugh at me and say 'oh that is so trivial' or something snide…"

"Well Logan, she seems to like you." Kendall put a bottle of water down in front of Logan, keeping one for himself. "She's blunt and honest, if she wasn't interested I'm sure she would have said something. Ask her to be your girlfriend. It won't kill you."

"Yeah I guess…" Logan sighed. The two of them watched TV until he had to go pick up Casper. He leaned against the hood of his car checking his watch. When he looked up she stood there with an eyebrow raised. "Trying to look cool leaning on the hood of your car?"

"Cool is an understatement." He joked. Casper rolled her eyes and kissed him, then get on in the car.

"So…Casper. I uhh.. I was thinking."

"Yeah?"

"Well… so maybe—" Her phone began to ring, she groaned and pulled it out of her pocket. "Every time I get out of class…Hello?...Yeah, I can." Casper hung up the phone and turned to Logan batting her eyelashes.

"Okay, where to next Cas?"

"54 Mulligan Street…."

"As you wish." Logan quickly turned the car around driving until he came up to a scene blocked off with yellow tape.

"This will be quick I promise." She kissed his cheek and quickly leapt out of the car, throwing the LAPD badge around her neck and stalking to the crime scene. Logan watched as she spoke to the same detective that was at her house the night before, Klyde, he believed his name was. He saw Klyde looking at his car with a smirk. Casper turned around and Logan swore she bit her lip and looked down. Casper shoved the laughing detective so hard he stumbled back a few steps. He watched as she went over, taking many pictures before heading to the car. When she climbed in she instructed him to drive her to the station.

"So what did the detective say that you pushed him?" Logan glanced at her as he drove. He saw her shift in her seat and start tugging at her hair.

"Asked if you were my 'poor boyfriend that puts up with my crazy psycho ass'."

"And you said…"

"That you're my friend that is a boy that I go on dates with and that he should mind his business. Then I shoved him." Logan laughed shaking his head.

"I think it's safe to introduce each other as boyfriend and girlfriend, don't you think?"

"I suppose that would work since I have only been seeing you, and I assume you have only been seeing me."

"Yup."

"So then, we are boyfriend and girlfriend." Casper nodded trying to stop herself from smiling like a fool but she couldn't. As happy as she was she was also confused, _Shit, what is my role as a girlfriend?_

"Great then." Logan grinned, when he stopped the car he quickly kissed her before she left the car. A half hour later Casper was back in the car relaxing in her seat.

"Now what Cas?"

"Ummm, what do boyfriends and girlfriends do?" Logan laughed. _Socially awkward and confused, she's an adorable mystery._

"How about we see that movie now?"

"Sounds like a good idea!


	6. Breaking Through

**Three Weeks Later**

Casper growled dragging her tired body into the apartment. She was so spent from the day. Mid-terms, racing across town to take a picture of an asshole that had to throw himself off the side of the building, getting stuck in LA traffic and forgetting her coffee at the coffee shop, the only reason why she went there. She was spent.

"Long day?" Alice asked, lowering the volume on the TV as Casper threw herself on the sofa.

"Ugh, beyond long day. You know? I'm so tired of this."

"Of what?"

"Taking these pictures of dead people. I mean, yeah it's fucking awesome. But you know that serial killer? With the kids?" Casper propped herself up on her left elbow to face Alice who was sitting on the bean bag chair.

"What about him? Or her."

"Him, apparently with the aggression of the murders it matches a male. Anyway, no one has found shit on this guy. I mean, it's like a zodiac killer thing. All these pictures I take and nothing seems to be helping. All I do is take pictures, bring it to the station, that's it. Then people threaten _me_ asking for the pictures like that'll make a difference."

"Well you _are_ the photographer. Don't you hold on to them anyway?"

"I do I always have the files god forbid something happens but it's so absurd! SHE TOOK THE PICTURES LETS ASK HER FOR THEM! I'm pretty sure it doesn't make a difference."

"Maybe they don't know that Cas." Alice shrugged, digging her spoon into the carton of chocolate ice cream. Casper reached her hand out for it, once it was in her grasp and she saw it was chocolate she cringed and gave it back.

"Only girl that doesn't like chocolate ice cream. Have to be."

"Ummm… yup I am." Casper shrugged and pulled herself off the bed. "Are you expecting midnight company?" Casper chuckled.

"Okay maybe James is coming over."

"You two fuck each other like you're rabbits in heat."

"Hey. It's not my fault James Diamond is such a flirt and womanizer with a big—"

"Speak no more."

"Heart."

"That was lame, I'm disappointed in you." Casper snickered and walked back into her room, collapsing on her bed. As she was kicking her clothes off she heard the doorbell ring and Alice squeal running to answer it. "HI JAMES!" Casper laughed hearing her excited roommate. The walls were thin, and last time she was able to hear the two of them go at it like wild monkeys, so she walked over to her ipod after pulling on shorts and a tank and plugged it into the speaker and began to play some music. She walked around her room singing to herself as she pulled her hair into a ponytail when she felt two arms wrap around her waist. Casper raised an eyebrow and turned around to see Logan grinning.

"Were you trying to scare me?"

"No….but did I?"

"No." She laughed and hugged him. "Wasn't expecting you today."

"Yeah I figured I'd drop by and surprise you, Alice said you had a rough day when I walked in, wanna talk about it?"

"Do I ever?"

"No, but it doesn't hurt to ask." Logan shrugged and walked over to her desk chair before he sat down he lifted a manila envelope. "Hey you got a package you didn't open missy." He threw it to her and she caught it.

"Huh, must have came when Alice was home." Casper sat down on her bed and ripped it open.

"Wow I hope there's nothing important in there."

"…I like ripping envelopes open." Casper blinked at him, then reached her hand into the large envelope with curiosity. First there was a letter which she decided to read and get it out of the way.

"_Everyone remembers their firsts. Enjoy the pictures._" Casper lifted her face and stared at Logan.

"Someone's a fan of your pictures I guess?"

"Has to be a sick fan." Casper reached in and pulled out the enlarged pictures. Once they were turned over so she could see what they were she froze. Her skin turned white in an instant and her breathing stopped. She closed her eyes and the scenes of the day her father died replayed in her mind. Logan called out to her but she didn't hear it. All she could do was clutch a picture and shake at the memory. He quickly walked over to see what the photos were. He swallowed hard and took them away from her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Casper…"

"No one has these…" She whispered quietly, still shaking. "No one. No one should have these they're locked away in evidence. They're gone. They're supposed to be gone no one should have this I don't understand it's not right this makes no sense it isn't logical for this to be out of evidence holding…." Casper sounded like a broken educational tape, unable to believe the pictures in front of her were the very ones she took of her dead father.

"Casper what is this?"

She never told him. Casper never told him how instead of calling for help she watched her father get thrown to the floor before even running for help. Never mentioned how she took dozens upon dozens of pictures of his body, of the men attacking the house. Nor did she mention she shot a man so many times there were chunks of his torso missing because of it.

"M-m-my dad….I… I uh..I took…these pictures."

_Well, I think I found the crazy part that's wrong with her._

"Why?" Logan let his hands slide down her arms until they were holding her hands, letting his thumbs trail along her knuckles. Casper took in a deep breath and explained word for word, in great detail, just as she had to Alice what happened the day her father passed away. Now Logan was well aware of why she was the way she was. Now he understood why she was so closed off and socially awkward, after that she didn't allow anyone to get closer to her except Alice, whom she had been close with before the ordeal happened. Logan pulled her into a tight hug, Casper didn't cry, all she could do was shake and hug him.

"Stop holding it in." He pulled away, staring into her light grey eyes.

"What?"

"Stop holding it in. Your feelings. You're upset, you're sad you're angry, stop holding all of that in and let it out."

"I don't really do that Logan."

"Well you need to let it out somehow. Come on." Logan stood up, pulling her to the door.

"What are you doing? Where are we going?"

"We're going to help you relieve stress."

"How are we going to do that?"

"You'll see."

"Logan, I'm in my pajamas." Logan rolled his eyes and took off his sweater, wrapping it around her.

"Now you have a sweater, come on." He dragged her to his car, driving until they were at his house. Logan continued to drag her inside and up the stairs.

"Logan, is your idea of relieving stress and feelings of anxiety sex?" Logan stopped walking and looked down at her. "What?!"

"Well, you're not telling me what we're doing. I'm in my pajamas, and you're dragging me up the stairs where your bedroom is, it's only right for me to assume that."

"As much as you may want that, that's not what we're here for." He shook his head and kept walking while Casper kept her eyebrows furrowed. He opened the door to a spare room where he had a bunch of weights, a few pieces of workout equipment and a punching bag hanging down from the ceiling. Logan dropped her hand and walked over to the boxing gloves, taking them back and sliding them onto her hands.

"I've never boxed before Logan."

"Well then, today will be your first boxing session with Logan Mitchell." He lightly pushed her towards the punching bag.

"Okay so you're going to—" Before he could tell her how she should punch the bag Casper swung her right hand dead on. "That's a good form."

"That's it?" She raised her eyebrow staring at Logan. "This is how you want me to relieve stress?"

"You know? Don't nitpick and bitch about it I know you're not an idiot. Keep hitting it Casper." Casper rolled her eyes, physical fitness wasn't something she wanted to do at the moment. She wanted to knock out, forget about what she saw, maybe down a bottle of tequila or something. After letting out a long, drawn out sigh she swung again. Then again. It felt kind of good, and empowering. Casper continued to swing at the punching bag. Logan stood behind the bag holding it for her. Her breathing turned into grunting, then yelling, the final punch was incredibly soft. Logan heard her body sink to the floor and let out a sob. He let go of the bag and sat beside her on the ground, cradling her in his arms and taking the gloves off of her hands. Casper cried and cried for what seemed like hours. The entire time Logan held her, stroking her hair or giving her a tight hug. Casper sniffled, leaning against his chest, her tears had stopped and she just stared ahead at the wall in front of them.

"You okay?"

"I don't know when I last cried." She sighed, staring at the wall. "Alice would try to get me to cry all the time. She swore I was a robot, with no feelings. She would put on The Notebook, took me to see Dear John, and she would cry and both my eyes would be dry. Alice would ask me why I would never cry or feel emotion. I told her those were all fairytales and nothing like that was real. I told her there was nothing sweet or caring like that in humanity. I told her I just don't cry, I think it's stupid. You made me cry Logan."

"Do you hate me for it?" He kept his arms wrapped around her, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"No. I want to thank you for it. I don't know, I feel. Different."

"Relaxed? Less stressed? Like a weight was lifted off of your shoulders?"

"Yes, exactly that…"

"That's what happens when you share your feelings and release all that built up stress pretty girl." Logan placed a sweet kiss behind her back. "Don't keep everything bottled inside Casper. It isn't healthy, it'll kill you, start talking about it okay? You don't have to tell me your life story, but, start….talking okay?"

"Alright Logan…." Casper leaned back against his chest, sighing. "Thank you."

"No problem…" He kissed her on the cheek, the two sat there on the ground of his small workout room in each other's embrace, silently enjoying the company.

"Do you know what bothers me?"

"Crying." He snorted. Casper elbowed him and shook her head.

"Someone go to those pictures and sent it to me for a reason. Not quite sure what the reason behind it is, and I want to know who sent it."

"Well, tell Klyde about it, he'll help you figure it out and maybe they sent it to you because they wanted to shake you up. Maybe they knew what it would do to you and wanted you to stop taking pictures all together, because obviously you're good at it."

"Yeah….maybe…" Casper stared off into space thinking of the possibilities, only one person came in to mind that would know where to get those pictures from, but she dispelled that thought, not allowing that to be a possibility, it simply couldn't be.


	7. Don't Back Down

(**IT TOOK ME A COUPLE OF DAYS BUT I FIGURED OUT WHAT IM DOING WITH THIS STORY! Review please and let me know what you think! 3)**

Alice smiled watching Casper move in the kitchen. It had been a month since the whole ordeal and Casper seemed, well, a little happier and brighter than the way she used to be. It reminded her of when she met Casper when Casper was only a freshman in high school and she herself was a junior. Currently Casper was pulling a big tray of macaroni and cheese from the oven. They had invited the guys to come over to watch movies and eat. To her surprise, Casper volunteered to cook rather than ordering food. Normally Alice would be the one to prepare the meals, Casper made anything that was easy. Alice was happy about this though, because Casper would make a three cheese macaroni and cheese with chorizo and bacon bits that was out of this world.

"Take a picture of me lesbian, it'll last longer." Casper commented, sliding off the oven mitts. Alice rolled her eyes.

"You know I was just thinking of how you've grown a bit nicer and now you just went back five steps."

"Good, I'm glad." Casper chuckled sprinkling parmesan cheese on top of the food. When the doorbell rang Alice groaned, she didn't feel like answering the door. "Open the door or I'll pee on everything you love."

"You are the sweetest girl, Logan must be head over heels." Alice snorted. Casper released an evil laugh before smoothing out her clothes. Dark blue jeans, black vans, and a white v-neck for the day.

"James!" Alice grinned and hugged James who spun her around before setting her down. "Hey guys! What's up?" Alice hugged Carlos, Kendall, and then Logan, closing the door behind him.

"Wow it smells great in here." Carlos commented, licking his lips. "Getting hungry already."

"Easy tiger she _just_ finished cooking, you'll have to wait a few minutes." Alice chuckled, letting her hands curl around James' arm.

"Caper cooked?" Kendall had an amused look on his face. Every time they went over Alice either cooked or ordered food, they never had anything Casper made. With the exception of pancakes she made for Logan, but those were from the box.

"You act as though my cooking would taste bad." Casper walked in, one eyebrow raised and wiping her hands on a small white towel. "Hey Logan." Casper tiptoed and kissed Logan sweetly on the lips.

"Well we've just never tried anything you made, Alice always cooks." James added, walking to the sofa with his lovely girlfriend.

"Oh well you'll be pleasantly surprised." Casper smiled and left to return to the kitchen, Alice grinned and looked at Logan.

"I don't know what it is about you, but that girl is different, and I like it, so good job Logan."

"Well what can I say? She's a pretty awesome girl." Logan chuckled and shoved his hands in his pockets. Things were working out really well for the two of them. In the past month he learned she thought his dancing the night of the show was lazy, and she showed him how it should have been done. Maybe not one of the nicest moments they had together, but still a moment together. He found out her mom was a designer, but that was as far as he got on that family issue. Logan was well aware the hard exterior she had that was keeping everyone out was coming down near him, and he loved it.

While Casper was setting up plates on the counter to serve the food she felt her phone vibrating. She put the phone between her shoulder and her ear as she spoke.

"It's Casper."

"Hello Casper."

"Detective Dove?" Casper's eyes widened, she hadn't been in contact with her father's partner for quite some time, but it wasn't hard to recognize his distinguished, raspy voice.

"Hey Kiddo, I hope you don't mind, your mom gave me your number."

"Uhhh….no it's fine… um. Can I ask why you're calling?"

"Right, well I heard what was going on in your life… Don't you think you should maybe give up those pictures?" She furrowed her eyebrows as he spoke. Why was her job and her life any of his business?

"Well I don't believe that's any of your business, but no I don't." Casper was plating the macaroni and cheese as she spoke.

"I'm just saying kiddo, sometimes you have to watch out for yourself. You're not a detective like your dad." Casper hung up the phone and slammed it on the kitchen counter. She sighed letting her head sink and standing away from the counter, letting her arms support her. Alice walked in to help Casper with the plates when she saw her standing there.

"You okay sweetie?" Alice placed her hand on Casper's back. Casper shook her head and took a deep breath.

"I need to do something. I'll be back in an hour or two okay?"

"Casper you can't just leave like that! Tell me what's going on!" Casper shook her head, her phone began ringing and she once again answered it.

"Hyde."

"Hey, we found the serial killer."

"Congratulations it's about time." She told Klyde, walking to her bedroom to get a jacket. The boys watched as she sped right past them. Logan looked back at Alice who just shook her head and sighed.

"Aren't you so lovely? Anyways, figured you'd be interested in this, it was a cultist practice. Your pictures were wanted because they felt that you were trapping the children's souls in them."

"Nice! I got attacked by a cult? I'm surprised I'm alive that's pretty bad ass."

"Only you could find something funny in that." Klyde sighed while Casper took this as an opportune moment to laugh as she slid on her jacket. "I would still be careful though, we found the murderers but not the leader."

"Don't worry about it I doubt they'll do anything. Talk to you later Klyde."

"Hey." Casper brought the phone back to her ear. "Don't run around doing anything stupid got it?"

"I never do anything stupid, only things that will help me." She hung up the phone and grabbed her backpack, stuffing her camera inside. Casper picked up her helmet walking out the bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" Logan jumped up.

"I need to do something."

"Do what?"

She furrowed her eyebrows staring at him, "Something that I have to do and that's not your business."

"Hey you can tell me things you know—"

"I can but I don't have to. You're not my father Logan leave me alone." There she went, slamming the door behind her. Alice thought she progressed into someone who could share and feel emotions, and there she went regressing back to her usual old, snarky self.

"Eesh, that didn't look good." Kendall mumbled. Logan glared at him and shook his head.

"Sorry Logan, I don't know what happened she got a phone call in the kitchen and something just snapped inside her. She looked mad."

"But of course she won't tell me anything." Logan growled and grabbed his plate of food.

"On the bright side…this mac and cheese is really good?" Carlos smiled a bit trying to lighten the mood. Logan looked at him and flicked a noodle at his head." Wow. Dickhole."

Meanwhile Casper hopped on her bike and drove down to the police station. She parked her bike and left her helmet on the seat. She ignored the waves of officers who had known her in her youth or from her photography for the precinct. When she reached the front desk she slapped the badge on the table and leaned over.

"Is Detective Dove in today?"

Casper found it odd that Dove had called her only moments before she heard the murderers had been found. Telling her to stop taking pictures when people have been arrested, she felt that the two were connected and she wanted answers. Beth, the sweet-natured African-American woman that was used to Casper's wraith when entering the station smiled and nodded.

"Yes sweetie he's right in his office, do you—"

"Oh I know where that is." Casper grabbed the badge and walked right past all the officers. When she found his office he was sitting there at his computer, loosened tie and a cup of coffee that looked like it had been to war it had been re-filled so many times. After she ripped the door open she slammed it behind her, throwing her backpack on the chair and pacing back and forth like a cat.

"Casper! Wow dear you look lovely, it's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Yeah actually Dove it has been awhile!" Casper crossed her arms staring at the older man. Black hair with grey streaking the sides, very similar to , pale skin and light blue, tired eyes. "Which is really what's bothering me right now."

"I uh…are you … mad I don't call you very often? I apologize I keep in contact with your mother—" Casper held her hand up shaking her head. She sat down in the chair in front of him, hands folded on the table as she leaned over to speak to him.

" isn't what bothers me. What really gets under my skin is that we barely talk but you manage to call me and tell me not to take pictures for the LAPD anymore right before serial killing cultists members are arrested. Do those two seem to go hand in hand or have any correlation? Because to me it certainly sounds like a suspicious phone call." Her eyes narrowed down to slits. The light grey eyes seemed to be rather intimidating to the older Detective, who was once able to be intimidating just as she was. He cleared his throat and leaned forward, matching her angered stance.

"Casper. I'm just trying to look out for you."

"Look out for me? Or look out for someone else?" She challenged. Dove sat back in his chair, straightening his tie and rolling up his sleeves.

"Casper, does your boyfriend know the trouble you can get into?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"How do you know I have a boyfriend?"

Dove chuckled sitting back in his chair. Oh a nerve he knew he hit. He was well aware the girl was damaged after his partner's death. Well aware that getting close to anyone, a boy even, was quite the challenge for her. He knew she would become a vulture when it came to whoever had the misfortune of being her boyfriend. Well aware she would become very protective, willing to make ultimate sacrifices without giving it a second thought. "Sweetie—"

"Do NOT call me sweetie." Casper growled.

"Sorry, Casper. Anyways, you're dating Logan Mitchell, a member of Big Time Rush. Everyone knows you two are dating, that isn't hard to figure out." He leaned forward, enjoying the enraged look that danced in her eyes. "Now because of that, it would be rather easy for someone who doesn't like you, to take it out on him, don't you think? I'm just looking out for you _and_ him. You could get him kidnapped, killed, or hurt because you're so reckless. You don't give anything a second thought, Casper gets held hostage in her own apartment, doesn't faze her. They see that and they don't like it. So what would they do? They'd take it out on your boyfriend, hoping that would hurt you." Dove crossed his legs casually as he stared at her facial expression. It was still, the same as it had been when she first sat down. Casper refused to show any emotion change in her face but Dove knew he rattled the cage in her mind. Casper slowly stood up, staring down at him.

"I have the feeling that you're behind this, Dove." Dove tilted his head staring at her.

"Behind what, Casper?"

"Those pictures that were sent to me? The ones I took, of my dad's murder. You work at the station, access to the evidence. It was your case. You know how it affected me."

"Sweetie anyone can get those pictures in this office you know that."

"But only you have the motive." Casper lifted her backpack onto her shoulders and headed towards the door. She turned back around. "If it's a war, Dove. If you're going behind my father's back, going behind mine, to do something, bring it on. You know I don't back down." She pulled the door open and left. His eyes followed her as she left the station. When Casper got on her bike she looked up to his window to see him staring down at her. They locked eyes before she revved the engine and took off. Dove turned to the phone on his desk, making a quick call.

"Yeah, she knows… no we don't need to do that just yet. She'll back down if she knows she has to…"

**BREAKING THE PAGE BECAUSE I CAN DO THINGS LIKE THAT! THIS POOR PAGE IS BROKEN AND OH HOW IT CANNOT BE SAVED OH LAWDEH**

When Casper got home she raced up the stairs two at a time, pulling the door open. She glanced at her friends sitting on the couch, but didn't say a word. Quietly she took off her jacket and backpack, setting it on her computer chair before walking to the kitchen, again not speaking. Logan followed her to the kitchen, leaning on the counter as he watched her grab a plate of brownies from the refrigerator.

"Mac and cheese was good…"

"Thanks." She bit into the brownie.

"Not going to tell me what's going on?"

"No! Logan I'm not now stop nagging me you sound like an old woman trying to pry information out of her granddaughter." Casper snapped. Logan narrowed his eyes, he was usually able to put up with it but now she was just behaving like an omega overlord bitch.

"Hey, what the hell is this attitude? If I remember correctly you were acting pretty nice to me for the last month."

"What am I, a science project for you?" She put her hands on her hips staring at Logan. She didn't want to be this rude to him, she felt awful, but she knew this is what she had to do.

"No…Casper look I don't mean that it's just."

"Look Logan, I'm obviously not the girl for you." His eyes widened. "I'm an asshole, okay? I don't share feelings, that's not me. I don't like going outside to enjoy the world and all its lovely little shits like you do. That isn't me, I tried changing for you but I can't, so I think we should just call it quits before things get too serious here." Oh how she could feel her own heart breaking, but what was killing her was the sad puppy-dog look of surprise on Logan's face.

"Casper.. come on—"

"Nope. Just go." Casper shook her head looking down. Logan shook his head and stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him. Casper left the kitchen walking towards her room.

"Casper? Hey what happened?" Alice got up to follow her. Casper turned around quickly.

"I broke up with Logan. Boohoo, leave me alone." She slammed the door behind her and locked it.

"I think it's time we left…" James stood up, pecking Alice on the cheek. She nodded and sighed staring at them.

"I'm really sorry guys I don't know what's going on with her."

"Yeah neither do we." Kendall shook his head, "We're going to go check on Logan uhh… keep us posted I guess?"

"Yeah you too.." Alice closed the door behind the guys as they left. She leaned against it, staring at the door of her best friend. _What the hell is going on with you Casper?_


	8. You're Too Cocky

Currently the boys plus Alice were sitting in Kendall's house playing videogames. They were trying to cheer up Logan, but the entire week he was pouty and distant, wondering what he did wrong. Alice sighed staring at Logan and shook her head.

"Any update on Casper?" James asked, knowing it would get Logan somewhat active in the day.

"She hasn't left the house the entire week unless it was for class or work. She's gone right back to her old self it's so frustrating! When she's home if it isn't work all she does is play video games or read! Her birthday is in two weeks I don't even know what to do with her it's so…frustrating." Alice sighed and James rubbed her back.

"How has work been for her?" Logan asked quietly, Alice shrugged.

"I don't know, she's been distant even with me, she never was distant with me before. I know something happened last week, because she's been on the phone non-stop with Detective Klyde. I tried listening in but she speaks low so it was hard. But I know that there's something with some… Detective Dove guy, cultists and uhhh…"

"What is it?" Carlos turned around interested.

"I think she has someone watching Logan." Everyone turned to Logan who sat there completely shocked.

"Didn't you think someone was following you?" Carlos asked turning to Logan who nodded slowly. The last week Logan felt as though there was always someone behind him, watching. He tried to think nothing of it though, because sometimes fans or paparazzi could be just as creepy.

"Well I THINK that's what I heard. I just heard something that said 'follow him' but it could have been anyone." Alice shrugged glancing at Logan. Logan turned away from her and stared at the TV trying to piece everything together, however he couldn't help but feel confused. Logan got up leaving the living room and James called out to him.

"Hey where are you going?"

"I need to clear my head." Logan sighed. He grabbed Kendall's skateboard and opened the front door. Logan threw the board down and began to skate down the driveway then down the street. It definitely had to be something with Casper's job, and that's what was bothering him. Logan didn't think he did anything wrong, and he certainly hasn't been dumped in a while… But the way she treated him, how distant and cold she had become in only an instant, it worried him. As he was skating and letting his thoughts wander, Logan was roughly pushed off of the board and onto the ground. He turned around quickly, a man in all black and masked grabbed Logan, pulling him to his feet.

"Time to go pretty-boy." He tried forcing Logan into the back of a black '71 dodge challenger. Logan quickly turned around and punched the guy in the jaw, shoving him off. Clearly the man didn't know Logan could box, he stumbled back and fell to the ground. The driver got out of the car heading towards Logan. _Shit what the fuck is going on?!_ Logan quickly punched him in the face then kicked him away. He grabbed Kendall's skateboard and went speeding down the block back to Kendall's house. He threw the door open and locked it behind him breathing hard.

"Damn Logan you look whiter than usual." James laughed. Logan shook his head dropping the skateboard on the ground.

"Hey careful with that!"

"I don't care. I almost just got kidnapped!"

"….Riiiight." Carlos nodded slowly and turned back to the game.

"I'M SERIOUS DAMN IT! Casper said when she got attacked it was a guy wearing all black with a mask, two of them just tried to grab me." The guys all looked at each other.

"Shit dude are you okay?!"

"Yeah I'm fine…" Alice immediately took out her phone calling Casper.

"Who are you calling?"

"Casper."

"She can't do anything she's just a photographer..." James said slowly.

"You don't know her like I do—HIII princess."

"What is it?" Casper growled, engrossed in her intense game of Guild Wars 2.

"Casper we're at Kendall's house and Logan almost got kidnapped—"

"What?!" Her scream was so loud all four boys could hear it. She then went on a cursing rampage. "SON OF A BITCH! THAT MOTHERFUCKING—" Alice hung up the phone.

"I think she'll be here shortly with police..."

The guys waited in Kendall's house. They stopped their game and had to run around locking every possible entrance in window, which definitely took some time. James had a protective arm wrapped around Alice, who sat there worried and anxious for Logan and her best friend. Within fifteen minutes they heard sirens blaring and doors slamming. Kendall glanced out the window to see several cop cars outside of his house. Alice got up too to see if her friend was there, but she wasn't. A knock at the door shook Kendall from this gaze. When he opened the door with Alice there stood Detective Klyde wearing his trench coat, staring at the two of them.

"Where's Casper?" Alice frowned, searching for her friend. The detective shook his head, allowing himself in.

"She said it would be better if she wasn't here right now. A lot of stuff is going on here Alice." Kendall allowed the man to enter his home. The detective walked further inside the house until he saw Logan.

"Logan right?" He nodded and walked over to shake his hand. "Want to tell me what happened?"

"Yeah I was uh… I was just skating down the block and this guy knocked me off the board and said 'time to go pretty boy' and tried to force me into a'71 challenger. Anyways I punched him off, and the driver came out, dressed the same all black with a mask, tried to get me in. Punched him too then I skated back here."

"…You said a '71 challenger?" The detective stared at Logan who nodded." I know my cars man, that was an old classic muscle car." The detective pulled out his cell phone and quickly made a phone call.

"Hyde." Casper said, walking up the stairs to an unknown apartment building.

"Look I don't know where you are Casper but you're not a detective so if you're contacting Dove you need to get out." Logan's eyes grew wide like plates listening to the conversation. Why wasn't Casper there with the detective? Sure they were ex-boyfriend and girlfriend but you'd think she would care that he was almost kidnapped.

"Don't worry about it. How's Logan?"

"Oh your boyfriend is fine, he beat the guys away from him. The car at the scene was a '71 challenger." The phone line as quiet for a moment as Casper stood in the middle of the staircase.

"Put him on the phone." The detective handed Logan the phone, who eagerly grabbed it.

"Casper!"

"Logan. You're absolutely positive the car was a '71 challenger?"

"Yes Casper I'm not stupid I know my cars—"

"I didn't say you were stupid I just needed you to verify that. What color?"

"Uhh..it was black."

"Okay good. Now Logan you need to close your eyes and really think about this one. Was there anything different at all you noticed about the car? Any… emblems, images or decals that would set it apart?" Logan sighed closing his eyes. It felt like Casper was interrogating him and he didn't like the feeling very much. _She isn't a detective, she has to stop acting like one this isn't her job!_

"I.. I don't know."

"LOGAN THINK ABOUT IT FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"

"FINE!" He shouted into the phone. He replayed the scene in his head. The guy grabbed Logan, pulling him off the grown and going to the car. Logan stared at the car door as the guy was about to pull it open, he noticed a small white bird was above the handle of the car door, no classic muscle car was built with a white bird as a decal anywhere on it.

"There was a… a white bird above the handle."

"Son of a bitch. Tell Klyde it's him and I'm talking to him."

"Wait Casper—" Casper hung up the phone. Logan turned back to the detective, handing him the phone back.

"Well? What did she say?"

"Uh.. she told me to tell you 'it's him' and 'I'm talking to him'."

"That stubborn little… …shit." The detective started walking towards the door in a hurry.

"What's going on?" Alice stood up from her seat worried, chewing on her finger nails.

"Your friend is about to do something stupid, that's what."

Casper put her phone away and trudged up the staircase. There was a whole newfound rage building inside of her that she didn't think was possible. Her angry strides stopped in front of apartment 3L. Her fist banged on the door a solid three times, shaking the door. When it opened Detective Dove seemed to be un-fazed by her visit. Casper growled and kicked the door open which made him stumble backwards. She forced herself into his apartment.

_Big Mistake_ Dove thought, closing the door behind her and silently locking it.

"YOU'RE A SON OF A BITCH!" Casper shouted turning to face him. Veins were popping out of her neck, her fists were clenched and she looked like she could murder someone. Her leather jacket was zipped up, barely showing the dark blue tank top underneath. Her dark blue boot cut jeans hid most of her black combat boots. Oh yes, she looked like she could kill.

"Me? A son of a bitch? Why dear?" He crossed his arms over his chest walking towards her.

"I know it's you behind that cult. I'm not an idiot, it isn't hard to figure it out. Just because the evidence is hard to find doesn't mean that it isn't real." She snarled staring up at him. "I dumped Logan so you fuckers could leave him alone. I distanced myself from them so they could be okay and you… you dumb motherfucker you sent your friends after him to kidnap him. Then do what to him huh!?" Casper shoved him, hard. "That was a mistake using the challenger Dove, I know you collect classic cars, you used to take me for rides in that car with my dad!"

Dove laughed. A sick, twisted laugh that was so unfamiliar to Casper. This man was like an uncle to her in her youth. Showing up to school with her dad to pretend to arrest the boy that would always steal her chocolate milk. He'd take her for car rides late at night when he saw her wandering the streets because she snuck out of the house. A man that was so close to her family he practically was her family, how could he betray her in such a way?

"Sweetie. You think I'm dumb?" As he walked closer to her Casper stepped back away from him and began to look around the apartment. Dirty, disorganized, typical Detective's home. Her eyes settled on the bookcase and the words on the spines of several books caught her attention.

_Necromancer's Guide, The Black Book, Cultist's Bible, Ceremonies and Sacrifices_

"I'm not dumb, honey. I know you're that incredibly head strong girl. How passionate you can be. I also know, that when someone you care about is involve, your decision making because a bit… biased. I know you would connect that car to me, it was no accident I used it." He laughed as Casper turned to face him, her eyes narrowed down to slits. "I mean sure…I could go after Alice but nothing eats up at a girl's mind like the man in her life in trouble….am I right?" Casper was too distracted by his creepy demeanor to notice two men wearing all black with startling masks on leaving the bedroom behind her. "You lose one man in your life so young, the next man that comes along to make an impact, you can't risk losing him too!"

"You're a fucking monster." Casper spat glaring him down. He laughed and nodded. "Well, monster is a bit far…" He snapped his fingers. Casper turned around to see the two men about to grab her. She jumped back and punched one of them in the face while the other grabbed her. Casper threw her head back making him let go of her. She charged to Dove, her fist making contact with his jaw. He stumbled back and growled holding his face. The two henchmen grabbed Casper's arms holding her back. She yelled and kicked violently trying to get away. Dove walked over, visibly enraged. He grabbed the messy bun on the back of Casper's head, forcing her to look at him.

"You know what I like about you? You're a fighter, you don't give up very easily." He let go of her and walked away to the bathroom while Casper continued to struggle. He walked back holding a cloth in his hand and Casper knew what was coming next. "But it's also pretty stupid of you, you're too cocky." He grabbed the bun again and held her head steady as he covered her mouth and nose with the cloth. Casper tried hard not to breathe in the ether but she failed, eventually falling unconscious. One of the men threw her over his shoulder, turning to his boss.

"We're taking the fire escape down, they won't see us going that way. Let's go." Dove said, as they walked to his bedroom and threw open the window.

When Detective Klyde arrived at the apartment with his back up, they rammed the door down and rushed in. He sighed seeing the mess the apartment was in. He looked around for any sign of Casper or Dove, only to find the bedroom window wide open and the screen gone, looks like someone made an escape. He searched the apartment, coming across the bookcase which held several cultist books and ritualistic items. He continued to look around and noticed something on the ground. He bent down, lifting a black cord bracelet which held a wooden camera charm.

"Damn it…" He pulled out his phone.

"Detective! Did you get the guy?" Alice questioned anxiously.

"Alice, Casper's been taken." Alice gasped and covered her mouth crying. The detective hung his head listening to the girl sob and explain what happened. Logan's eyes darkened instantly hearing the news. He wasn't wrong when he told Casper several weeks before that it seemed like an adventure was going to happen.

"Looks like we've got another adventure on our hands!" Carlos stood up, wiping his hands on his jeans. "We saved the world from a mad scientist, time to save the girl from a cultist."

"Lovely Carlos." James snickered.


	9. Please Be Careful

(**This is SUCH A HUGE MESS between silly and serious and I like it)**

You would figure that cultists would have a hideout that was very dark, damp and musty, but no. When Casper awoke she lifted her head to see she was in an all-white room. She winced at how bright it was. Casper groaned, her mouth was covered with a bandana and her wrists and legs were bound to the uncomfortable wooden chair. Sheesh, kidnap a person, don't know how long they're going to keep you for, they could at least make the chair soft. Well, that's what Casper thought anyways. After blinking the grogginess away from her eyes, she took the time to notice _everything_ was white. Even the wooden chair.

"Purification." Dove entered the room now wearing white pants, no shoes, and a white shirt. "Everything is white so the energy can remain pure." He pulled the bandana down from Casper's mouth so she could talk.

"Pure?! You wanna talk fucking pure what the fuck kind of 'pure' person kills children you sick psycho!?"

"Simple. Children are pure, innocent, untouched… but you trapped their souls in those photos Casper, we need to release them. We need the originals." He kneeled down in front of her and stroked her cheek. Casper turned her head and bit down on his thumb, hard. He slapped her pulling his hand away.

"What happened to you? You weren't…into this cultist crap. You were normal."

"Oh Casper…" He pulled up a chair to sit in front of her. "No. I wasn't. Your daddy? All my doing." Her eyes widened and she froze. "Oh yeah sweetheart, that was all me. He figured out what I was getting into. See that's when I realized, masks would be so much better to use." He ruffled her hair. Casper sat there frozen, trying not to cry.

"Why… am I here?" Dove leaned back in his chair.

"Because, we need those pictures. They're not on your camera, nowhere in your bag. So where are they?"

"I won't tell you." She turned away. Dove shrugged and stood up, placing the gag back in her mouth. "Oh you'll crack soon."

When the door closed behind him Casper sobbed uncontrollably. The man that her father trusted with his life, with the lives of his wife and daughter had betrayed him. He had her father murdered. He took over the case because they were partners, he was able to lie about anything he wished, able to force the surviving man to say anything he could because that was his guy, sent under his orders. Dove being a traitor she could deal with, that sort of thing isn't out of the ordinary… but him being the reason her father is dead? That she couldn't handle.

Casper just cracked.

**The Boys**

"I don't understand why you boys are all dressed up." Alice had her arms crossed over her chest staring at the four men. They were all wearing all black outfits, each wearing black jeans and black sneakers. Logan wore a black v-neck and his black leather jacket, Carlos wore a black sweater and black hoodie, Kendall his black v-neck and black vest, while James just wore a black t-shirt.

"We're going to save Casper!" Carlos grinned with his hands curled into fists as they rested on his hips.

"That's what the police are for…" Alice said slowly, staring at Carlos as though he was an idiot.

"Hey, WE SAVED THE WORLD! We can save a girl." He said rather proudly. Alice rolled her eyes, "You guys can get killed."

"She's right." The four of them jumped and yelped, looking at the doorway where Detective Klyde stood with his hands shoved in his pockets. "You could get seriously injured."

"How are you in here?!" Kendall questioned, staring at him.

"You left the door unlocked." The detective shrugged walking forward. "But…. I did look into what you boys have been _bragging_ about in Europe and well…. God I cannot believe I'm saying this. "The detective held the bridge of his nose looking down. "The British CIA recommends you highly."

The boys all whooped and hollered giving each other high fives.

"WHAT!?" Alice yelled." THOSE FOUR SAVE THE WORLD AND YOU'RE GOING TO LET THEM SAVE MY BEST FRIEND!?"

"…They were recommended and from what it looks to me, they seem like they'll do it with or without my consent huh?" He glanced at the four men who nodded eagerly. The detective sighed shaking his head, not believing that he was actually going to work with them on getting Casper back.

Several hours later the boys had nothing. Along with Alice and the detective, they huddled around the kitchen table trying to figure out where the cultists could be hiding. Logan was on his laptop typing away furiously with his brows furrowed when the sound of ringing startled him. He looked at the small notification on the bottom right corner of his computer and realized he was receiving a face time call.

"The hell is that?" James asked leaning over.

"I don't know…" James shrugged and moved the cursor to accept the call anyway which made Logan smack him in the back of the head.

"_Is it on?"_

"_I have no idea!"_ Two voices were talking but the screen was black. Suddenly the image of Casper with her head hanging appeared on the screen.

"CASPER!" both of them shouted. Kendall and Carlos jumped up and stood behind Logan and James, peering over and staring at the screen. Alice got up to check but the detective shook his head keeping a finger over his lips to tell her to stay quiet. Hearing her name she looked up to the camera, her chest heaving because she was breathing hard. Logan's heart sunk, her eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying.

"_It's on take it off!"_

"_I am damn it!"_ The gag was removed from her mouth and she bit her lip staring at the screen.

"Casper! You…you were crying." Logan said slowly. Casper …wasn't a crier. He had gotten her to cry once, but that was it, and it had to do with her father. Something wicked must have happened for her to be crying.

Casper nodded and took in a deep breath. "Logan you have to do something for me."

"Are you okay?!"

"Y-yeah I'm fine. They want the pictures. You… need to get the pictures."

"Get the pictures? I don't even know where they are or—" Casper nodded and sighed.

"I know but… I think you're the only one that can get them. "Everyone made a confused face, Logan's face was of pure confusion, he pointed to himself staring at her.

"Me? What! Why me?"

"Because Logan you're the smartest one."

"Hey!" The other three shouted.

" REALLY YOU'RE GOING TO COMPLAIN NOW!?" Casper screamed at the camera, the boys jumped back and shook their heads frantically. "Anyways, the files are encrypted."

"Damn…lots of protection huh?" Carlos commented. Casper nodded.

"To…get past the encryption you have to…" Casper stopped, what was she doing? She was telling them how to get to the photos that the bad guys wanted. Everything she stood for, the sacrifice she made of throwing Logan out of her life, all going to waste because she was upset? Did her dad really die because his daughter is a quitter who gives up? Even if the pictures are just for them to destroy to "release souls" she can't do that, her pride won't let her. Casper did not want them to win.

"Have to what, Casper? Where do I find the files I don't—"

"No." Casper shook her head. "The interior of this place is all white! Every twenty minutes a plane passes over head Log—" Her mouth was quickly covered.

"_BITCH LIED TO US"_

"_TURN IT OFF!" _

When the video call ended Casper's chair was thrown back violently. Her head smacked against the white tile, knocking her out cold while the chair broke beneath her. The two men lifted her body and placed her on the perfectly white bed, the blood from her head seeping into the pillow. Dove entered the room, leaning against the wall and watching his men.

"Did she tell? Will we get those pictures?" They shook their heads.

"Changed her mind at the last second, tried to tell them how to find us!"

"I suppose we should attempt our last resort, shame, I didn't want to go to this."

The boys were frozen sitting at the computer screen. The screen was frozen on an image of Casper with her mouth covered before the screen went blank.

"Well come on Logan! Do something you're the smartest! Where is she?" They were all yelling at Logan at once. Logan covered his ears and stood up, knocking the chair back behind him.

"Stop! You know I don't do well under pressure!" He stepped away from them breathing heavily. Detective Klyde walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Just take a deep breath and think about what she told you." Logan nodded doing exactly as he was advised to do by the detective. A light bulb went off in his head and he smiled running back to the laptop.

"Okay, so they called with face time right? That's online, so all I have to do is trace the I.P. address, which will be so much easier because they are near the airport."

"How do you know that?" Kendall leaned over his shoulder watching him work.

"Every twenty minutes she hears an airplane, so she must be close enough to hear it overhead… and voila!" Everyone stared at the screen, the house was perfectly pinpointed on the map. Detective Klyde quickly made a phone call while running to his car. The boys ran to follow him but they were stopped by Alice yelling at them.

"Hey what about me?"

"You need to stay here." James quickly trotted back over to her. "In case anything happens."

"What about you?! What if something happens and you guys are there and—" Alice was cut off by James pulling her into his chest and kissing her. Kendall rolled his eyes and Carlos and Logan stood there waiting patiently. When the kiss didn't seem to end Logan began yelling.

"JAMES WE HAVE TO GO!"

"Right! I will see you later beautiful!" James kissed her again quickly before Carlos grabbed James by his shoulders and began pushing him away.

"Be careful you guys!" Alice yelled after them. She watched as they ran to the detective's car, all of them trying to squeeze inside. "They better be careful…." She muttered to herself.


	10. Stubborn Bitch

Carlos' facial expression was one to keep for the scrapbooks. As they rode in the Detective's car, siren blaring and being joined by other police vehicles he could not help but grin. To him this was the coolest thing ever, it brought him back to a time where his dad would do the same thing with him. He looked over to James, who was fixing his hair, Kendall was staring out the window and Logan sat there slightly terrified.

"You okay Loges?"

"Yeah….yeah I'm uhh….I'm fine." Logan nodded, nothing like being in a vehicle speeding down the freeway at seventy miles per hour. When the car stopped at the house by the airport, the squad cars had arrived before they did. Detective Klyde quickly fled the vehicle, drawing his gun while marching forward and breaking the door with several officers behind him. The boys followed behind the officers. The door was kicked down and quickly officers infiltrated the house. When the boys walked in they stared at the bodies of several masked men on the ground, lying peacefully side by side. Klyde knelt down and put a finger to the neck of one of the men.

"Dead…" He muttered standing up. The four men looked at each other completely confused. A scream interrupted their gaze and Logan took off running up the stairs.

"CASPER!" The three men and the detective, as well as several officers rushed to follow Logan upstairs.

**Casper**

"But this is the only way?" One of the masked men asked Dove, staring at the pill placed in his hand.

"Yes, it is. We cannot allow them to take any more of us in. It will destroy the group. Everyone must take one, I will perform the ceremony then take one for myself. The souls of the children will be released, we'll be able to grasp onto them and be reincarnated." Dove then gave him a jar of cyanide pills to hand out to the rest of the men, about fifteen of them. Each man took a pill from the jar and found a final resting spot for themselves.

Casper was lying in another all white room, except in this room there were cultist symbols in dark blue littering the walls and floor. A dark blue altar stood in the middle of the room with candles lining the bottom of it. Casper was laying on top of the altar, her limbs hanging off the sides as she lay there motionless. Dove straightened his clothing, he had changed into a long white robe, with a dark blue talisman hanging from his neck. He walked over to the desk and pulled open a larger drawer. Dove withdrew a long intricate knife with a carved blue handle, a vial of water and incense. Dove placed the several sticks of incense in the four corners of the room. After he lit them, he lit one more in his hand and began to wave it over Casper, chanting in an unknown language. Casper stirred the strong smell slowly waking her up.

She opened her eyes but everything seemed blurry. Her head was pounding, she'd never been in that much pain before. Dove put down the incense, still chanting and began to sprinkle water over her. The contact made her flinch, her eyes closed again and her head moved side to side slowly, trying to shake the pained feeling.

"What….what are you doing…?"

"We can't get the picture, so we must get rid of the one who trapped their souls." Casper thought about that for a moment. It took her an extra minute to process but she realized he meant to get rid of her. First he grabbed her first, pushing the sleeve of her jacket down. A metal bowl was at his feet to catch the blood. Dove raised his knife and Casper cried out for him not to. She struggled to sit up but when she finally did the knife ran down her wrist making a large cut and she fell back down on the altar. Casper screamed and tried to pull her wrist away as he twisted it so the blood could pour into the bowl. After the burst of pain her vision straightened, she glanced at Dove, he wasn't the man she once knew. Casper made a fist in her left hand and pulled it back, smashing it against the side of his face. Dove let go of her wrist and stumbled backwards. When he went to charge forward the door was kicked in and Logan, James, Kendall, and Carlos tackled him to the ground, the knife sliding away from his grip.

"Roger Dove, you are under arrest for leading a cult, attempted murder, mass murder, and leading the murder of several young children…." Detective Klyde read off several counts that would keep Dove in jail for a long time. He aimed his gun at the man as the boys one by one lifted themselves off of the crushed cultist leader. Casper swung her legs over the side of the altar to stand up. Logan turned around and quickly moved towards her. He cupped her pale face in his hands.

"Casper…"

"Hey Logan…." She smiled weak, keeping her left hand on his face. Casper gingerly tilted his head left to right checking to make sure no one hurt him. "So um….I'm kind of bleeding." She looked down at her hand, blood was dripping down her fingertips. Logan softly pushed the sleeve of her jacket back and his eyes widened.

"Shit. I NEED A TOWEL OR CLOTH!" Logan peeled back the sleeve of her jacket while Kendall tossed him a cloth. He quickly wrapped the cloth around her wrist tightly. Logan held her face and turned her head to the side, noticing the dried blood that ran from her head down to her cheek. "How did they hurt your head?"

"Ummmm…I think it was the floor."

"How' s your vision?"

"I couldn't see well before, my head is pounding…"

"Concussion." Logan said staring into her eyes. Logan scooped her up into his arms.

"I'm pretty sure my feet are okay Logan."

"You're losing blood quickly because that cut is down your wrist, cutting the veins open. You have a concussion and I can't tell how bad it is so I'm not risking you falling down the stairs because you're a stubborn brat." Logan walked ahead of the guys, following behind the detective as he walked downstairs.

"…..Thanks." She mumbled quietly, resting her head on his shoulder. Logan nodded and carried her to the ambulance. He jumped in the back with them and waved to the guys before the doors closed on the two of them

**That Night**

Alice was pouting watching one of her B-level movies on Kendall's TV waiting to hear from the guys. No one called her, no one went right back home, they just let her sit there and worry. Like a puppy hearing their owner come home, Alice jumped when she heard the keys in the front door and she ran right over. First Kendall opened the door, he didn't look at her, he just kept his head down. Carlos walked in, stared at her and shook his head. Her eyes watered and her hands flew to cover her mouth. James glanced at her and sighed before walking in. Logan stared at her, turned around, and ushered Casper in. Alice smiled wide and ran over hugging Casper.

"Sheesh Alice you act as though I died."

"YOU COULD HAVE DIED YOU STUPID STUBBORN BITCH!" Alice shouted squeezing her friend to death. Casper chuckled lightly, pulling away from Alice. Alice stared at her, then punched Casper in the boob.

"OH god what the fuck?" Casper held her boob in pain.

"THAT'S FOR RUNNING OFF AND DOING STUPID SHIT YOU LITTLE LONER! NO MORE OF THAT FOR YOU! TAKE YOUR BOYFRIEND BACK AND GO BACK TO BEING HAPPY GOD DAMN IT!" She then turned to James and slapped him hard across the face. James gasped holding his cheek.

"What was that for!?"

"You didn't call me to tell her you or anyone else was okay I thought the worse! And you walked in here acting like she was dead!" Alice pouted. James sighed and pulled her in a hug.

"I'm sorry Alice….it was all Kendall's idea."

"HEY!"

"Sorry for slapping you so hard…"She muttered.

"It's okay, just no more slaps to my face, too beautiful for that." Alice giggled and kissed his chin.

"Um hello, don't I get an apology? I was almost sacrificed today and you punched my boob." Casper stared at her friend, who shook her head in response. "Wow…dick."

"Says you! So what's the damage?" Alice dragged her friend inside, sitting her on the couch.

"Mild concussion, pretty deep gash on my wrist, otherwise I'm…. okay."

"How about mentally?"

"Let's not go there." Casper patted Alice's head and sat back on the sofa with a sigh. "So….thank you guys again. I'm quite surprised they actually let you come to the house for the arrest."

"Well, Klyde heard about our _awesome_ ordeal from London and he let us!" Carlos grinned jumping to sit on the arm chair across from the girls. Kendall took the other arm chair, while James sat by Alice draping an arm around her and Logan sat next to Casper.

"I'm….really surprised he did that."

"Hey, I told you we go on adventures." Logan smiled looking at her. Casper nodded and chuckled.

"Yeah you sure told me, sorry I doubted you, I guess I'm lucky you guys were so adventurous."

"So umm….why were you crying?" Alice asked, the silence was bothering her and she needed to know. "I've been trying to get you to cry for AGES."

"Really Alice?" Casper narrowed her eyes staring at Alice who shrugged and nodded. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"But—"

"Let's order food okay? Greek? Get some gyros, spinach pie?" Logan cautiously draped an arm around Casper. She flinched but didn't push his arm away. Logan smiled a bit and looked at Kendall who grinned back to him.

"I could go for a lamb gyro, and fries, and spinach pie. Some baklava too…" Casper mumbled.

"Woah, that's a Carlos appetite!" James commented.

"Hey, I was kidnapped, I was not fed, I can eat like Carlos today."

"You know you assholes act like I eat a fucking household of ten every day!" Carlos shouted glaring at the five other people .


	11. Sorry, Juliette

**One Week Later**

Casper sat in the living room watching American Horror Story when there was a knocking at the door. She got up and slowly walked over, she had just taken her finals, and she was lazily wearing black sweatpants and a pink tank top. After looking through the peep-hole she opened the door and smiled a bit.

"Hey Logan." Casper smiled a bit and tip-toed as Logan leaned down and softly pecked her on the lips. The two of them had a long discussion after they saved her from the creepy cultist bastard. No, she didn't tell him what made her cry, but she admitted to distancing herself from him in hopes that they would leave him alone, which they didn't. They decided to give it another shot but Casper was taking things a bit slowly.

**FlashBack**

_It was two days later since Casper was rescued from the cultist's house, as usual she was home watching a movie, because playing her beloved video games had hurt her just far too much. Alice wasn't there to take care of her as she promised she would. An audition came up and Casper urged her to leave, letting her know she would be fine on her own for a few hours. It was a huge relief for Casper to finally be home. She loved Alice, definitely did, but Alice was catering to Casper hand and foot and it made Casper want to kill someone. She didn't like Alice treating her like a helpless baby, even if she seemed fragile like one. A knock at the door made her yell out in aggravation, she had just sat down after trying to serve herself a bowl of mashed potatoes for the last ten minutes. Casper stood up and walked towards the door, she cringed, dropping her right hand and instead using her left hand to open the door. Her eyes widened and she stepped back a bit._

"_Logan! Uh what…what are you doing here?" Suddenly she felt a little self-conscious in her long oversized t shirt and baggy sweatpants. Funny, Casper never usually felt self-conscious about how she was dressed before._

"_I'm here to make sure you're okay. Can I come in?" She nodded opening the door for him and closing it behind him. "How are you feeling?"_

"_As lovely as I possibly can."_

_Logan nodded holding a box in his hand. "Oh right uh… I brought you some cookies I figured you could use them…" Logan remembered that after she was attacked he bought her a giant chocolate chip cookie, so this time, he bought her two dozen of them. He lifted the box and Casper tried not to look excited as she stared at the two dozen cookies._

"_Thanks Logan….but why are you here? We're…. we're not dating anymore you don't have to feel obligated to make sure I'm okay." Casper walked back to the sofa and sat down._

"_I know I'm not your boyfriend and I don't have to, but I want to." He moved and sat beside her. "Casper, you knew someone was trying to get to me didn't you?"_

"_Look I'm really sorry about that Logan." Casper shook her head, scratching at the bandage on her wrist. "They weren't supposed to go…up to you okay? It was all my fault I didn't want you to be kidnapped I didn't want you to feel like your life was threatened I tried really hard to—" Casper was cut off by Logan crashing his lips onto hers. Oh how she missed that, but she quickly pulled away. "Logan!"_

"_Look Casper I appreciate you trying to protect me but that's not your job okay? That's my job, I'm the boyfriend I look after you—"_

"_But we're not—"_

"_But I want to be." He stared at her light grey eyes and there was no way she could avoid his dark orbs. "You pushed me away to try to protect me didn't you?" Casper sighed and nodded, scratching her head. "Well you can't push me away anymore because we're both okay, and I need you back."_

"_Why would you want someone like me? I was so mean to you! Who cares that I said something to push you away to protect you. What I said was… rude and mean and…and I'm really not the girl for you I wasn't lying when I said I'm not the happy outdoors LA girl—"_

"_I know you're not Casper, but that's why I like you. You're different, you're a mystery and I love it." He held her face as he spoke to you. "You're not every other girl, which… I find that amazing in a town like this. I want you back Casper."_

"…_..Really?"_

"_If you say really one more time or question me again I'm going to jump out the window."_

'…_..Really?" Casper smirked. Logan grinned and pulled her forward, once again crashing his lips onto hers._

_**End Flashback**_

"Hey Casper. How was your final? Wow…pink huh? Nice." Logan walked in with his hands shoved in his pockets. Boy, was it relief to have Casper back. He didn't think she made that much of an impact on him during the short time they were dating but… A week without her drove him crazy. That mystery, that danger, that perfect amount of snark behind her drove him wild and left him craving her.

"Okay fuck you Alice bought it for me I have to wear it. Final was wonderful, my wrist was killing me, had to have the professor fill in my answers." She walked over to the sofa and sat down bringing her knees to her chest. Logan sat beside her draping an around her shoulders as she leaned into him.

"That's awesome, I bet he regrets giving finals now."

"Oh definitely." Casper laughed, staring at the TV. "So….Logan."

"yes?"

"I'm…I'm sorry for what I said…when I dumped you—"

"Casper we went over this already, I understand now."

"I know but, something feels weird."

"That's guilt."

"I don't like it." Logan laughed and kissed her right on the temple, over her stitching. After the recent events she was very similar to the first week he had met her. Sure, she regressed from sharing everything with him but… Logan didn't mind, because that meant he could still be there for her and help her. The two of them stayed snuggled up to each other on the sofa watching TV until there was a knock at the door. Casper groaned getting up and walking to the door.

"Shit…" Logan turned around when he heard her mutter.

"What? What is it?" He got up from his seat and started walking towards the door. Casper pulled the door open. The two of them stared at an older woman wearing a tight red dress to her knees with a sweetheart neckline. Black pumps, a pearl necklace hanging on her neck with matching pearl earrings and bracelet, her hair was slicked back in a tall raven colored pony tail and light grey eyes just like Casper. The woman held several shopping bags in each hand and was grinning ,flashing a perfectly pearly white smile. Logan put two and two together and realized this was Jane Hyde, Casper's mom.

"_Juliette!_" Casper cringed at her mother's use of her middle name rather than her first name.

"Hi mom…." Jane walked in, kicking the door closed behind her with her foot and setting the bags down. She pulled her daughter into a hug, well, somewhat of a hug. They barely touched, and she just lightly tapped her daughter on her back. Jane turned to see Logan standing there.

"Ohh…..and this handsome fellow must be your boyfriend." Jane sauntered over sticking her hand out. "Jane Hyde."

"Logan Mitchell. Nice to meet you ma'am." Logan smiled shaking her hand.

"Ohh how charming. Oh look at those dimples. I can just eat you up." Jane pinched Logan's cheek. Logan turned to see Casper glaring at her mother. Casper had the urge to slap her mother across the face and say _No he's mine mom off limits!_

**Casper's POV**

She really has a lot of nerve showing up here now. She has those shopping bags, ugh I know how this is going to go today.

"Darling why don't you get me tea or champagne, oh maybe wine?" Wine? Champagne? Tea. Oh bitch you can go…ugh. I walked to the kitchen and poured her a glass of water , when I came back I saw her laughing sitting beside Logan. I put the glass on the table in front of her. She stared at it and sighed, but took a sip anyway.

"You haven't been answering my calls you know."

"You didn't leave messages, I assumed they weren't important."

"That isn't very nice you know." All she did was stare at me before turning around to see the bags left by the door. "Oh Logan sweetie can you grab those bags for me?"

"Sure Ms. Hyde."

"oh, call me Jane." My mother smiled and squeezed his arm before Logan got up to get the bags. I could tell he felt a little uncomfortable that my mom was trying to victimize him into being her future little sex toy. She would do it, I know her, she definitely would. Logan set the bags down in front of her and she clapped her hands. "Thank you darling! How marvelous." She reached into the shopping bags. "So I know how you were all kidnapped and whatnot and your birthday is next week so I figured what better thing to do than shop!" She smiled. Let's see, last time I get assaulted she calls me yelling at me to stay home, this time she comes over with stuff she bought. I really don't understand how this woman's mind works.

"Uh….great…mom."

"Absolutely! You wear too much dark natural tones you need some color and to show off your figure." She started to pull a bunch of brightly colored clothes from the bag. Off shoulder tops, short dresses, tight dresses, skirts.

"I think she looks beautiful in whatever she wears." I looked up at Logan and couldn't help but smile at him.

"Aw. That's cute, boys don't know much about fashion though. I'll give you credit however," my mom took a second to look him up and down. "You dress pretty well." Then she went back to pulling clothes from the bags.

"I also bought you shoes. A lady should wear heels." Various different pumps and wedges were being taken from the bags and… I just got confused I don't understand shoes very much.

"Alright uh…thank you."

"Plus! I bet Logan will like these!" Confused I watched as she reached into the bag and pulled out a huge mess of fabrics, dumping it on the coffee table. When she let go of them I looked over and my jaw dropped. My …mother smiled and eagerly held up a black lace thong and matching bra set.

"MOM!" I know my face was bright red, because I looked up and Logan was smirking deviously. I quickly grabbed the bag and threw the lingerie back in." MOM THAT IS COMPLETELY INAPPROPRIATE WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"Oh what? It's no big deal."

"How do you even know my sizes!?"

"I'm a designer, not a retard." She glared. Well that might be where I get that bitchy sarcastic snap from. "Here, consider wearing make-up too." From one of the few remaining bags she pulled out a make-up kit for me. Then a few skin and hair care products that I was not going to be able to afford on my own, and a couple of jewelry sets.

"Um….thanks mom."

"Oh no problem darling, perhaps you can be more feminine and girly and….a normal job. You'd probably be much more happier."

Oh here we fucking go again.

"Actually Ms. Hyde—"

"Jane."

"…Right, Jane." Logan nodded slowly. "Anyway, I think that Casper would be happiest doing something she loves, and forensic photography is something she enjoys. I think it's rather noble thing for her to do, she should pursue it if it makes her happy." I smiled at Logan again, wow, he's not bad when it comes to my mother. All she did was stare at him then turn back to me.

"You can still dance, right? Why don't you try to become a backup dancer! Dance for your boyfriend's band like a little groupie."

"I absolutely cannot believe you just said that."

"oh come on!"

"Mom drop the subject now before things become incredibly rude in here." I glared at her and she just sighed and nodded. It was extremely quiet and awkward for the next several moments, which I didn't mind but apparently the other two did not enjoy it. Logan actually managed to strike up a conversation with my mother, the two of them talked about what it was like for her starting her business, and him becoming famous. I chose to completely block out this conversation until my mom turned to me.

"Aw sweetie, you really picked a good one here." My mom turned to Logan and pinched his cheek yet again. "He is _so_ handsome, dresses well, so sweet and charming, very smart I might add."

"Thank you Ms. Hyde."

"Oh yes, that nice Minnesota boy charm. I see why you picked him, he's so similar to your father."

"MOTHER!"

I CANNOT BELIEVE SHE JUST SAID LOGAN IS SIMILAR TO MY FATHER.

Not only is that extremely creepy for her to say, that is so awkward. What the fuck is wrong with this woman!

"What? Plenty of daughters go for their father figures." She shrugged and stood up and grabbed her purse," well I think I best be off, have a happy birthday sweetie." I just grunted, walking her to the door. She quickly turned around and kissed Logan on the cheek "It was so nice meeting you Logan!"

"You too Ms. Hyde"

"It's Jane." She grinned then left. I slammed the door behind her and sighed. When I turned around Logan was leaning on the back of the sofa, grinning and staring at me.

"What?"

"I'm quite the catch." He laughed. "And apparently, much like your father?"

"Oh don't even go there Logan that was such a creepy comparison I can't even believe she said that. I'm so sorry for that my mother is fucking out of her mind."

"Hey I didn't mind, I enjoyed it. Seeing you embarrassed is a nice weakness I never get to see." Logan walked towards me and wrapped his arms around me.

"You are into some really weird things…" He just laughed and kissed over my stitches softly.

"Go put those clothes away _Juliette_, I'll order some food for us."

"Ugh, do not call me that!" I huffed and pulled away to carry the bags back into my room.

"Sorry, Juliette!"


	12. Better, Casper?

Casper for the life of her could not sleep. She was lying in her bed and staring up at the ceiling, she had been trying to sleep since eleven when she got off the phone with Logan, but nothing. There was no way she could wake up Alice to talk right now, Alice needs her beauty sleep to take headshots in the morning. Casper has no class, and she volunteered to take the pictures for her so Alice wouldn't have to pay. Alice wasn't sure because, well, Casper takes photos of the dead, not the living, but Casper assured her they would be the best portfolio photos she'd ever seen. Unable to sleep, she reached over and grabbed her phone to text Logan.

**Are you awake?**

**Luckily for you I am, everything okay?**

**I can't sleep. I feel weird.**

Logan laughed reading her message, he had a feeling she felt guilty or like she needed to talk about something, but she doesn't realize that at first, she never does, she always thinks she's sick.

**I'll come over to see you**

**Hey I can come over there!**

**Nice try, last time you rode your bike you almost crashed and died, I'll see you in a few minutes**

Casper frowned, she didn't almost crash and die! Granted she had a difficult time stopping and turning but she wouldn't have died. Hopefully. Hearing that Logan was coming over she got up and walked to the mirror to make sure she looked okay. Now she became a bit more aware of her appearance, especially around Logan. Her hair was always up, so she figured she'd pull it out of the bun and let it fall down in waves. Caper fixed her black tank top and adjusted her grey sweatpants. She sprayed on a bit of body spray and walked over to the kitchen to wait. She pulled out the plate of brownies they seemed to always have, and poured two glasses of milk. It seemed like one of those chocolate nights.

There was a soft knock at the door and she quickly walked over to pull it open. When she opened the door she smiled a bit, seeing Logan leaning there in a baggy red t shirt and black sweatpants. He leaned over and kissed her before walking inside.

""So what's the matter pretty girl?" Logan asked as Casper led him to the kitchen.

"Nothing is the matter, I just said I can't sleep…"

"Uh huh…" Logan bit into the brownie, taking a sip of milk. "And why do you think that is?"

"Beats me." Casper shrugged. Logan picked up the plate of brownies and started walking to her room. She rolled her eyes and followed him in, closing the door behind them. He sat on the bed placing the plate and glass on the night stand beside the bed. Once Casper placed her glass beside his Logan held onto her waist and pulled her down on the bed beside him. She laughed and slapped him in the chest, then leaned over to grab a brownie.

"hmmm, so we don't know what's bothering Casper but she can't seem to sleep, is that so?" Casper nodded to Logan, nibbling on the brownie. Logan grabbed one of her hands and let his thumb trail over her knuckles. "Maybe it's because she hasn't said anything that happened to her in that house and that's why she can't sleep."

"Maybe nothing happened and that's why she doesn't want to talk about it." Casper snapped, narrowing her eyes. Logan remained un-fazed by her snap. He simply shrugged and sipped his glass of milk.

"Maybe she's too proud to admit why she was crying there. Maybe she was scared that she was going to die—"

"That's not why I was crying Logan!"

"That's what I'm going to have to think until you tell me."

"You ass." Casper glared at him, again Logan shrugged and took another bite out of his brownie. "That guy that was there, the cultist? Detective Roger Dove, he was my dad's partner. He told me that he was why my dad died, he set it up, it was all him. That's why I cried. Well, that's what made me cry, and I don't know why." Casper frowned chugging her milk. Logan could feel her body shake but she didn't want to become victim to those tears again.

"You were upset Casper, he betrayed you and your dad, he betrayed your family and your trust, then he tried to kill you." Logan put her glass on the table and wrapped his arms around her letting her rest her head on his chest.

"He was like an uncle to me. When my dad died I thought he felt bad, he used to be super nice to me."

"Really?" Casper nodded against his chest.

"Sometimes when I'd sneak out of the house because I was mad at my parents, he'd find me wandering around in the street. He'd be driving in that '71 challenger and he'd pick me up taking me for a ride. Sometimes he'd take me to his house and show me the classic muscle cars he was collecting and trying to restore. The challenger was his favorite." Her body shook once again, Logan could tell the tears were just building up inside of her. "That same car that he used on purpose to try to kidnap you, in case it didn't work, it was like a message to try to get to me."

"I'm sorry Cas…." Logan stroked her hair softly, which he realized was loose and wavy, he liked it, it made her seem more feminine.

"Yeah…When I was 14 I had a crush on him because he said I was growing into a pretty young lady. That was so stupid… and I remember one time my dad was in the hospital because he fell and got hurt on the job, he told me everything was going to be okay and he wouldn't let anything bad happen to my dad as he drove me to the hospital..." That's when the tears started pouring. Logan held onto her tighter, rocking her side to side. "I trusted him completely. We trusted him with our lives and when my dad…was murdered because of him…"

"Shh it's okay Casper it's okay…" Logan whispered into her ear as Casper sobbed clutching his t-shirt. Logan looked up the see the door creak open, Alice had woken up because the walls were thin and she could hear Casper crying. She glanced at Logan, her jaw wide open. She then smiled, realizing her friend needed this, and gave Logan a thumb up before running back out.

"No it's not! It's not okay Logan! This is why there's nothing good in the world and people can't feel safe! Because assholes like Dove that get close enough to you and just ruin everything you believe in and just ruin the world. My dad was my world and he took him away from me!" Casper continued to cry until the tears just couldn't flow anymore. She sniffled holding onto Logan tighter, who leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Better, Casper?"

"Yeah, I think so." She nodded quietly. "He would have liked you ya know, my dad.."

"You think so?" Logan was a little shocked, she never spoke of him, and here she was now saying her father would have liked him. That's a huge deal for the two of them, Casper's opening up.

"Yeah, daddy liked fast cars too. He would have loved yours." Casper nodded, sniffling once more. "Yeah, my dad was nice. He liked singing too, but he liked to sing show tunes, he thought he was so funny and talented." Casper smiled a bit at the memories." He loved reading, loved watching hockey and taking me to see ridiculous comedy movies…"

"He sounds like a great guy. I would have loved to meet him."

"Yeah, he would have loved to meet you too." Casper held onto him for a few more moments. A light bulb went off in Logan's head, he remembered something he was supposed to do.

"Oh, um… Detective Klyde found this at Dove's apartment and he said it was okay for you to have it back." Logan fished around in his pocket until he came up with the black chord with the wooden camera charm. He held it up to Casper, she stared wide eyed at him.

"I thought that was gone! My dad gave that to me! He bought it from Chinatown one day, he said 'just because you're my little girl' and gave it to me…."

"That's really sweet, I guess it came off in the strug—" Casper grabbed Logan's face and pressed a long, sweet kiss onto his lips. She pulled away smiling, and Logan swore that when he stared into her eyes it was as though they were sparkling . Logan tied the bracelet back on her wrist and immediately Casper kissed him again.

"Logan I… I don't know..how.."

"Don't mention it."

"No.. no I do ..have to mention it." Logan stared at her amused, raising an eyebrow as Casper thought long and hard about nice words to say.

"I uh… wow this is hard."

"Oh no please, continue."

"Shut up." Casper shoved him lightly. "Logan I uh…. Wow I really.. really appreciate how you take care of me. I mean, it doesn't… seem like much and I know it doesn't look like I really care or acknowledge all that you do for me, but I do. I think it's…. admirable and rather brave of you to try and put up with me…"

"Well I like you Casper, I'd deal with your rage every day if I had to."

"See that's what makes you so sweet." She bit her lip stroking his face as she sat up on her calves beside him. "Even through this hellish situation. Through kidnapping, home invasions, me being a total bitch, there was you, still being sweet."

"Well, not everyone in the world is bad, beautiful."

"Yeah, I'm starting to see that." Casper smiled and once more hugged Logan, who held her tightly. The two of them stayed in each other's embrace, and in moments Casper had fallen fast asleep. Logan smiled and moved the two of them until they were lying down. He brought the covers up for both of them and wrapped his arms around Casper, who was sleeping soundly against his chest. Logan kissed her forehead before closing his own eyes and falling asleep.

The next morning Alice snuck into Casper's room to see how they were doing. She giggled and sighed happily at the adorable sight and had to take a picture. She ran over to Casper's Camera and took a picture of the two of them sleeping together. Then she ran to the kitchen and proceeded to make breakfast. James walked out of her room, his sweatpants hanging off of his hips as he entered the kitchen.

"How'd it go between the two of them?"

"GREAT! They're sleeping together and it is so CUTE! Aw I am SO happy! Logan's really making Casper into a human and it's amazing! I GOT TO HEAR HER CRY!"

"You know you might be the only person that is happy about hearing their best friend cry." James laughed, grabbing a grape from the bowl of fruit.

"I know but…. Aw it's so wonderful!"

"You should root for the day they finally have sex. I swear Logan's balls must be so blue—"

"How blue are they, James?" Casper asked, walking into the kitchen with Logan behind her.

"…Heeeey Casper."

"Good morning." Casper reached into the refrigerator grabbing a carton of juice and pouring a glass for her and Logan. Alice grinned watching her friend. Casper didn't seem so tired and drained like she usually did. Casper looked happy, a little sparkle in her eye and a bounce in her step. She looked down and noticed her fingers laced with Logan's and she just had to burst.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO!"

"Thanks Alice?" Casper chuckled putting the juice down. "What's for breakfast?"

"Oh I figured I'd make your favorite for such a good day!" Alice sang. "Home fries, sausage and eggs!"

"Wow, what's the occasion?"

_Don't' say because you cried, don't say because you cried_. "Because… you're doing my photos for me for free!"

"Oh that's right I'm taking the pictures today. Okay well thank you Alice that's very sweet." Casper left the kitchen to go wash her face and Alice turned to Logan grinning. Logan smiled sheepishly staring at the floor.

"Logan I've said it before and I'll say it again, you are the best thing that's happened to her in a long time and I'm SO glad she hasn't killed you!"

"Thanks, I'm glad she hasn't killed me too." Logan laughed, leaning against the refrigerator. Oh yeah, in the game of trying to crack Casper's shell, he was definitely winning.


	13. Soft Spot

Casper stood in her room trying to set it up so they could take a few pictures of Alice there before they went outside to do more photos. As she was working in there, Alice took the time to gossip to James and Logan.

"So I really don't know what to do for her birthday!" Alice whispered quietly.

"Why don't we do a surprise party?" James offered.

"She hates surprises, and parties…"

"Well what did you do for her birthday last year?" Logan asked quietly.

"We went to see a scary movie and had dinner at Dave and Buster's…..she had to carry me home."

"Wow." James laughed shaking his head and Alice shoved him off the bean bag chair.

"Were you going to do anything for her Logan?"

"I was going to take her dancing…"

"Good luck.."

"I think she'd go for it." Logan smiled ,confident that he could get Casper to enjoy herself. "So what if I take her dancing and then take her to meet everyone else somewhere?"

"That's the thing! I don't know what we can all do!"

"Okay, why don't we set up Logan's backyard with food and lanterns and invite a few people that she likes?" James suggested, Logan and Alice stared at her blankly. "Wow okay, I assume she has friends you assholes."

"I usually keep pretty close to myself." Casper said as she put a new SD card into her camera. "But I do have few friends outside of you guys, thanks." She looked up to Alice and tilted her head assessing her. "that's what you'll be wearing?"

"What's wrong with it?" Alice was wearing a pink sun dress and white wedge heels. Casper sighed shaking her head.

"That's all wrong, this is why you don't get half the roles you audition for, you stick to that valley girl look, too preppy and happy. When you expand your photo portfolio it's like expanding your acting portfolio."

"….How do you even know that?" Alice questioned, Casper shrugged before answering.

"Common sense, come to _my_ closet, I'll find something for you."

"God, I'm scared, will I inherit your asshole genes?" Alice giggled as she got up following Casper to her room.

"Probably." Casper laughed and opened her closet. Alice looked in and stared at the bright clothes pushed all the way to the left side.

"Wow those are different."

"Shut it my mom bought them, and she also got me really sexy underwear and pulled them out in front of Logan. What the hell?"

"Was that before or after she tried to fuck him?"

"…In the middle." Casper shrugged leafing through her clothes. She stopped at one hanger and pulled out a long black gown with only one shoulder. "Okay, wear this, put your hair up, smoky eye and blood red lipstick. Nothing else, got it?"

"Eesh bossy…Cas I hope this works."

"Sweetie if you don't get at least five call backs right after you tell your manager to use these pictures I will let you dress me for a week. Deal?" Alice's eyes lit up and she stuck her hand out instantly.

"Deal!" Alice ran off to her room to get changed while Casper walked back out to the living room to James and Logan.

"So, you were planning my birthday?" She put her feet up on the coffee table. "You know I'm not too fond of surprises…"

"Well, that's going to change because on your birthday you are going to have the best night ever and I don't care if you don't like surprises." Logan smiled and Casper chuckled staring at him.

"Ohhh Logan sounds so confident in himself! I don't know, I'm kind of a difficult person to please."

"I think you'll like what we have in store." Logan winked at her and before she could respond Alice walked out.

"okay..how do I look?" James eyes widened and he stood up to kiss her but Casper stopped him

"NOPE! You are not getting her all hot and bothered before the pictures. Let's go. You're welcome to watch though." Casper dragged her back into her room and the boys followed them in. She forced her to sit on a stool by the open window. "Alright, I want a profile shot, look to the left like you just don't give a damn. Throw your hands in there somehow, preferably as though you're reaching out but resting your elbow on the window sill." She did just as she was told and Casper took several photos, walking around catching her at different angles. After making Alice face her and taking more photos, Alice went to go change into her casual outfit and Casper handed James the camera so he could go through the pictures.

"Wow…these are amazing she looks spectacular."

"Thanks, I think she'll like them." When Alice was ready the four of them left the apartment. Casper made her stop right outside the building and took several pictures of her leaning against the wall, then a few of her sitting. After a short walk to the park Casper took more pictures of her. A pain in her wrist made her call it a day but she had more than enough pictures for Alice to go through.

"Alright I can't hold it anymore it hurts but we took a lot. You can go through them when we get back or tomorrow."

"You're not going to edit them?"

"No, you're beautiful enough to not need editing done, besides if I edit the photos, they're not seeing the real you. Lying won't get you a role."

"AW CASPER YOUR'E SO SWEET!" Alice threw her arms around her best friend who shrugged and hugged her back.

"Alright I guess I am?"

**Casper's Birthday**

"Oh my god, you are such a wreck in heels this is way too funny." Alice laughed hysterically as she watched Casper trying to walk in a pair of black pumps. Casper stopped walking and glared at Alice with her arms crossed over her chest. Logan was taking her dancing and Alice said this was the perfect time for Casper to wear the clothes her mom bought her. Now Casper was wearing a lovely soft pink dress belted at the waist with a thick black belt, and it flared slightly at the bottom.

"I'm wearing pink and I can't walk in these shoes. I fucking hate this."

"Aw but you'll be out with Logan, and it's your birthday! Have fun!"

"Thanks….and…you're just going….to be here?"

"Yup." Alice jumped on the couch in her pajamas, no make-up, nothing. Casper shrugged, she didn't buy it but she wasn't going to push it. There was a knock at the door and Casper turned to answer it. As she was walking she tripped and hit the floor. "SON OF A BITCH!"

"I'll get it." Alice laughed and jumped over Casper pulling the door open. Logan stepped in and looked down amused. "Aw someone's a pretty girl!"

"Shut it." He pulled Casper to her feet and took the time to look her over.

"No, but really, you look beautiful Casper." He leaned in and kissed her, "Happy birthday."

"Thanks Logan." She smiled and looked him down, grey slacks with a grey belt, and a black button down with a black silk tie. "You look…really great yourself."

"Thanks beautiful." He winked and turned to Alice, "I won't keep her out too late." He laughed.

"Nonsense! It's her birthday! Birthday sex, drugs, rock and roll, go for it!" Alice shooed the two out of the apartment, and once they were gone she called James. "Demon has left Hell I repeat, Demon has left Hell. Mission begins!"

"Pink is a great color on you." Logan commented as he drove the car. Casper blushed a bit looking away from him.

"Thanks Logan! You're so sweet."

"I try, now, how hard is it for you to walk in those shoes?"

"OH MY GOD IT'S A NIGHTMARE!"

"Well, don't worry," he grabbed her hand in his as he drove, "I'll make sure you don't fall."

When the two of them arrived at the venue Logan held her hand since they left the car to make sure she didn't fall. The music was soft and reminded Casper of a fancy formal ball, something she used to day-dream about when she was a little girl. Logan walked over to the dance floor while Casper stood there. He turned around and smiled at her, tugging her hand a bit, she bit her lip and nervously followed him onto the dance floor.

"What if I step on you?"

"Then I'll just make sure you don't trip." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek wrapping an arm around her waist and holding her other hand up. The two danced together slowly, Logan catching her each time she stumbled over her shoes. After a while the music changed and picked up a faster pace. They continued to dance and with her mind taken off of her clumsiness in the shoes, she was able to dance a lot better. Logan dipped her at the end of the song and Casper giggled looking up at him. He kissed her and pulled her up, leading her off the dance floor to rest her feet.

"Having fun pretty girl?"

"I actually am Logan this is really nice." She smiled and kissed his cheek sweetly." Thank you, this is better than me dragging Alice out of Dave and Buster's like last year."

"She told me about that actually." Logan laughed rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. "Had to have been fun to see."

"Oh definitely, Alice drunk it's like Girls Gone Wild." She shook her head at the memory. Another slow song came on and Logan glanced at his lovely girlfriend.

"One more? Then we can go back to my house to be hermits."

"Alright, the last dance Logan." Casper smiled and followed him onto the dance floor. As they were dancing she rested her head on his shoulder, smiling and taking in his scent.

"You know," he started to speak as he held her close and slowly swayed with her. "When I first saw you at that concert, I thought 'wow, she's hot, I need to talk to her' and all the guys said that wasn't happening."

"Oh that's nice." Casper snorted. Logan chuckled.

"Anyway, I thought, no, I have to talk to this girl, I like a challenge. Then when we finally spoke you had to run off to work. So when Alice invited us to her house and I found out you two were roommates I thought great, here's my chance! Then you left again, but when I texted you and you said we should get together. Damn I felt so lucky."

"I'm not that big of a deal Logan…" Logan pulled away and stared into her eyes.

"You say that, but you are. You're amazing and I hate that you can't see how great you are." He pulled her close again and continued to sway. "You're not an easy catch Casper Hyde, but you're worth the fight."

"I'm not sure how a twisted cynic like me ended up with a sweet guy like you." Logan shrugged and kissed her on the temple.

"Simple, you used your badge to push a bunch of fans to the side to get to the front." Casper stopped dancing and looked up to Logan who was laughing. "Oh yeah Alice told us, way to abuse your power."

"Shut up." Casper chuckled. Logan smiled and when the song stopped he held her face and kissed her. "Happy Birthday Casper."

"Thank you Logan…..now let's blow this joint." Logan nodded and the two of them walked to his car. After opening the door for her he sat down and began to drive. Casper sighed leaning back. "I don't understand women—"

"You are one by the way."

"Right, well I don't understand how we're supposed to wear these shoes. I'm dying here."

"Don't worry baby I'll carry you." Logan winked at her and continued to drive. When they pulled into his drive-way he told Casper to stay put. He jogged over to her side and opened the door and scooped her into his arms.

"Wow you were serious."

"Of course." He kissed her cheek and began to walk, but not inside the house. Casper stared at him confused as he walked around to the back. "Oh you didn't…"

"Oh, we did." He laughed and when he got to the back Casper could see Kendall, Carlos, James and Alice gathered around the fire pit in his backyard. They strung up a few white lanterns from the trees and draped 'Happy Birthday' between two trees. Casper shook her head with a small smile as Logan walked forward and set her down.

"Hey birthday girl! Happy Birthday! How was the dancing?" James asked.

"It was very romantic and lovely, I enjoyed it." She looked up at Logan and held his hand smiling.

"AW! I'm so happy for you!" Alice and clapped.

"Happy Birthday Casper!" Kendall got up and gave her a hug, as did Carlos and Logan. "Thanks you guys. So what is this?"

"Well we know you don't like surprise, nor parties. So this is not a surprise party, it's just a few friends getting together spur of the moment." Logan chuckled. Casper rolled her eyes and sat down on one of the chairs, taking her heels off.

"Very nice way to put it."

"So what do you want to do first? Gifts or cake?" Carlos grinned rubbing his hands together.

"Ummm…cake?"

"YES!" He got up and ran to the kitchen while everyone laughed at him. Logan sat on the edge of Casper's seat and kept a hand on her back. She stood up and let him sit on the chair, and she sat on his lap. Alice squealed and slapped James on the arm excitedly, she was so overjoyed at this new socially functioning Casper.

"Alright here we go…" Carlos lit the candles on the circular perfectly white frosted cake which read 'Happy Birthday Casper', after they sang happy birthday to her she blew out the candles and cut into the cake.

"Your favorite! Vanilla with hazelnut and chocolate filling." Alice grinned.

"Ohhhh not like last year with that triple chocolate cake?"

"Dude you don't like chocolate ice cream, you don't like triple chocolate mousse cake but you'll eat brownies. You're an enigma."

"Oh, I know." Casper smiled and cut the cake for everyone, and quickly ate her piece so she could have a second one. Oh when it came to anything with hazelnut and chocolate she was rather selfish. After they enjoyed the cake that's when the gifts started. James bought her a studded black leather backpack, Carlos bought her Dishonored and the new Assassins Creed video game . Kendall bought her a camera lens attachment to add on to her camera.

"I got the best gift!" Alice cooed pushing her gift to Casper who chuckled and nodded. She opened the gift bag and shook her head with a laugh as she pulled out a cook book.

"You're an asshole! I can cook."

"Sweetie macaroni and cheese and pancakes on the box are not things you can live off of forever."

"….I can if I wanted to." Casper muttered. Alice laughed and kissed her friend on the cheek. Finally Logan pulled two bags from underneath the chair and set one on Casper's lap.

"There's two parts, first open this one." He handed her another bag, slightly bigger to her. She stuck her hand in and pulled out a cute lion teddy bear.

"Aw this is adorable—oh my god." She froze staring at the sterling silver heart necklace hanging off the bear's neck. The necklace had a beautiful red ruby in the middle of the heart. "Logan I can't take this it's way too much I can't this is—"

"Yes you can, it's a gift, for you, on your birthday." Logan took the necklace off the lion and put it around her neck. "The lion, because my girlfriend is fearless and brave, and the necklace, because you're beautiful and I know you have a wonderful heart." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh god, I don't even want to check what's in the other bag it's more than enough."

"Oh I think you should." Logan nudged her and she stuck her hand in the bag, pulling out a medium sized black picture frame. She turned it over and froze at what she saw. Her body tensed up and she wasn't sure how to react. In the frame was a touched up picture of her dad standing behind 15 year old Casper with his arms wrapped around her and his chin resting on the top of her head. They were seen standing in front of a concert hall, the sign in the far background reading 'AC/DC'. What was new to Casper was the letter in the corner of the frame. She leaned down and read it.

"_Best day with my amazing baby girl. I love you Casper, we'll always have Hells Bells!"_

"Oh my god." Casper covered her mouth and the tears just poured. "Logan! How…. How did you..this.."

"I went to visit your mom to see if there were any old pictures of you and your dad that she had. She found this and that little letter taped to the back of it, I figured you'd want it."

"Thank you…" She whispered quietly wrapping her arms around Logan's neck. He nodded and held onto her and glanced at Alice who could not stop grinning. Alice quickly took a picture and Casper pulled away, sniffling and wiping her eyes.

"You little bitch if that's a picture of me crying I'll pee on everything you love."

"You can't be mean anymore Casper, I saw your soft spot. Your threats do not phase me." Alice smiled happily. Casper shook her head and chuckled a bit. She stared down at the picture and turned to Logan.

"Does it concern you that a 15 year old was at an AC/DC concert?"

"Not at all, makes you all the more badass." He held her face and kissed her. Casper grinned and sighed happily hugging the picture frame.

"I could use some more cake."


	14. Healthy Eating? Blasphemy

Casper perfectly remembers telling everyone she did not want to go out for a celebratory dinner after her graduation. Nope, she distinctly remembers that she said all she wanted to do was go home and watch some good television, probably watching The Walking Dead, eat some take out or whatever Alice cooked and call it a night. But no! They had to be the perfect friends and take her out to a steak house for dinner. The nerve of people huh? Casper sat eating her salad, a choice that was weird considering she never eats healthy, she realized everyone was staring at her.

"What? I didn't do anything…don't judge me for eating salad."

"No it's not that." Alice giggled. "Do you want news that will make you proud first, or news that will make you annoyed, snicker, and then induce some sort of rude comment?"

"I'll take the rude comment induced news." Casper nodded, crunching down on a crouton. Alice nodded and reached into her bright orange purse, pulling out an envelope.

"Well, your mom couldn't stay for the entire ceremony. Apparently there was some sort of emergency with one of her clients—"

"By emergency we mean her client can't figure out how to put on a god damn dress with a matching pair of shoes huh?" Casper asked while taking a sip of her ginger ale. Alice chuckled and nodded, twirling the envelope between her fingertips. "Sounds about right, continue."

"Well she told me to give this to you. She said congratulations and that she'll call you later and that you better answer your phone."

"Fat chance that'll happen! Thanks Alice." Casper smiled and took the envelope from her, pulling out a letter. "Oh wow, look she wrote words how interesting I didn't know she was still literate!"

"There's that snarky attitude, now read it out loud!" Alice smiled while Casper stared at her suspiciously.

"You read this already didn't you?"

"Guilty, now you read it out loud." Casper rolled her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Dear Juliette, congratulations on your graduation. I'm very proud of you and I know you'll do well after you quit the forensic photography and do something else with your life, maybe entertainment or photo shoots. Anyway, I wasn't sure what to get you without embarrassing you in front of Logan again. I still say that the lingerie was a nice touch but you'll think otherwise." Casper took a break to shake her head and sigh while everyone else giggled. "But, I thought you could use a nice vacation. I've already spoken to Logan about travel dates when that boy-band is free so I'm sending you bunch on a vacation to Hawaii. If you don't go I will be extremely disappointed. Alice is holding the tickets and she already called to put in vacation time for you. Enjoy!" Casper put the letter down and blinked. First she stared at Logan who was grinning in his seat. However that grin was hiding the immense fear in his head, because he knew Casper did not like surprises. Then there was the fact that they wanted to take her to an extremely sunny place where she would be outdoors often, another thing she wasn't a huge fan of.

"So what do you think?!" Alice smiled leaning forward. "Will you go?"

"Only because you look like you're extremely excited to go…." Casper sighed and Alice squealed jumping out of her seat to hug Casper.

"WE'LL GO SUNBATHING AND TANNING AND AND AND AND SWIMMING AND WE'LL HULA DANCE AND SWIM AND CLIFF DIVING AND EVERYTHING IT WILL BE SO MUCH FUN!"

"Yeaaaaah sounds great." Casper smiled and patted Alice's back. "Now what's the good news?"

"I GOT A ROLE AS A SEXY HOT VAMPIRE FOR AN ABC PILOT BECAUSE YOUR HEADSHOTS MADE ME LOOK SEXY AND DARK!" Alice squealed so loud the entire restaurant heard her and James chuckled a bit in embarrassment.

"Wow congratulations Alice! I'm proud of you! Very proud that's fantastic. Where would you film?"

"Oh right here in LA I'll be on the WB lot. It's going to be SO INTENSE I'm going to be a KICK ASS VAMPIRE QUEEN SEXY BITCH!"

"Well James, you have a bit of a weird fetish now don't you?" Casper teased as she chewed on some lettuce.

"Says the one who loves getting into danger."

"I wouldn't say I purposely do it though." Casper shrugged. They enjoyed their dinner in peace. Well about as much peace as you can get with Big Time Rush. Peace with them was non-stop joking around, taking pictures of food and making fun of each other. When their meal was over they all left the restaurant and took a stroll through the town until they dropped the girls off at their home.

The following day Logan jogged up the stairs to the girl's apartment and knocked on the door. After a moment the door opened and he could see Alice standing there in her sweats holding a script.

"Hey Logan what's up?"

"Hey, is Casper there? Thought I'd stop by and see if she wanted to go out to lunch…" Alice shook her head.

"Sorry Loges, Caper got called in a while ago, she should be back soon though if you want to wait. James is here!"

"Alright sure." Logan shrugged and nodded. He entered their apartment and noticed James sitting there with a script in his hand too. He watched as James ran lines with Alice while he waited for Casper to arrive home.

Meanwhile Casper was focused on photographing a corpse, or what was left of a corpse. See five minutes ago she was taking pictures of a severed leg underneath the windowsill. Before that the feet were underneath the bed. Now she was taking pictures of a man's torso on the bed. All she had left to do were the rest of the legs and hips which were laid out by the side of the bed. The sight was disgusting. The faint of heart would be violently throwing up at this point. Even the seasoned detectives like Klyde were having a difficult time. Casper tried to keep her cool as she took the photos, but the smell and the body parts, even those grew to be too much for her. She left the room for a moment for a breath of fresh air.

"Wow, looks like you're starting to get feelings. Goin' soft on me Hyde." Klyde remarked as she stood beside him. Casper rolled her eyes and looked up at him. He smirked and shrugged taking out a cigarette.

"I am not going soft. It smells in there that's all."

"Really? You sure about that kid?" He chuckled taking a drag from the cigarette. "Because I remember, your very first case was a hooker found chopped up in a cheap motel room. You didn't need to 'go out for air' or flinch or nothin'. But now I see you feel bad for that son of a bitch."

"Well yeah I do no one deserve to die that way—oh my god I've gone soft." The realization hit her and she stared with wide eyes at the trees ahead of them. Klyde laughed and took another drag.

"It's okay to go soft, you're losing your robot side of ya. That's what havin' a good partner in your life does. I mean hell, you're glowing! It's good for you Casper don't knock it." He patted her shoulder and went back inside to examine the house. After taking several more photos she took out the chip from her camera and handed it to one of the forensics guys before getting on her motorcycle. She sat there for a moment, pulling her helmet on and stared down at the road. Oh god, Casper was going soft and there was nothing she could do about it. Well she could be a bitch and dump Logan and become cruel again, but that wasn't right! Oh god see? She cares…

Casper started up her bike and took off down the street. She was finally allowed to ride her bike again, Logan deemed her able to drive after her cast was taken off and she showed she could stop and turn in time. So far she was able to drive to a crime scene, and now she could drive back… Oh god, Logan tamed the beast known as Casper and it was…weird. She was so distracted by her thought she nearly drove into the back of a car. She swerved, almost losing her balance but she was able to keep going until she pulled into her building's parking lot. Casper ran up the stairs and into her apartment where she saw James and Alice watching TV with Logan.

"Hey baby." Logan got up and walked over to her with a grin. Casper smiled and kissed him on the lips before taking her bag off and sitting on the arm chair.

"Hey Logan. I have reached a devastating problem."

"OH my god, you saw a kitten and said aww." Alice laughed turning to her friend.

"Close. I have been domesticated."

"…What?" James stared confused and Casper sighed.

"Today, I was taking my photos and I felt _emotion_ and I felt grossed out from the blood and body parts. That has never happened! Oh, and I nearly crashed my bike—"

"WHAT?!" Logan roared staring at her with concern, which Casper shrugged off.

"I nearly crashed my bike. I felt emotion and disgusted…it was weird. That's a weakness at work."

"Oh my god." Alice blinked and dropped her bottle of aloe water which spilled all over James. "Logan Mitchell. You fixed it."

"What?" The two of them stared at Alice, Casper offended, Logan confused.

"What do you mean I fixed it?"

"Why the fuck am I being called it?"

"You fixed her!" Alice jumped up and hugged Logan, then jumped onto Casper's lap hugging her. "You officially fixed her! You made her feel emotion! Now she can buy a cute little buggy and pink clothes and be happy and smiling and maybe change career fields!" Alice grinned. Casper stared at Alice confused and lightly pushed her away.

"I'm not broken you know."

"Oh please you were so damaged! Now you have emotions and you cry and smile and you're disgusted at dead people!"

"I think I'm a little offended. No, I am offended."

"SEE! YOU TAKE OFFENSE OH I LOVE THIS!" Alice clapped happily and ran to the kitchen and grabbed a plate of brownies, bringing them to the living room and setting them on the table. "TAKE ONE!"

"Are we going to ignore the fact that she almost died on her bike and there is cold water on my crotch?" James asked, dabbing a napkin on his lap.

"Oh I'll lick it up later James just have a brownie!" Alice growled and grabbed a brownie for herself. James smirked a bit and took a brownie, Logan grabbed one too, completely confused, as did Casper. Casper took one bite and frowned. "Woah why are you frowning you love brownies!"

"I just don't feel good." Casper put the brownie down and within seconds she was in the bathroom vomiting.

"Heh, fuck fixing her, maybe she's pregnant." James laughed taking a bite out of his brownie. Logan froze mid chew. "We'll be on vacation next week with a pregnant girl.".James stopped laughing and stared at Alice and Logan in concern. They were both making the connections in their heads, she was eating salad, drinking ginger ale, Casper wasn't eating junk food, she got sick every time she ate it. Alice quietly murmured how Casper was throwing up these last few mornings…

"Oh my god, that means those two have been sleeping together and we haven't known." James glared at Logan.

"James who cares about that!"

"Obviously you have to now Logan you got her pregnant. AND THEY ALL SAID I WOULD BE THE FIRST DAD. HA!" James smiled rather smugly and watched as Logan turned pale.

"Oh my god, I got Casper pregnant….Well wait we don't know that for sure she needs to take a test."

"Oh please Doctor Logan Mitchell," James snorted, remembering Logan's attempts at being a doctor in their youth, "What's your honest medical opinion?"

"Casper's pregnant." He muttered. He quickly got up and went to check on his girlfriend who was violently throwing up. He knelt down beside her and held her hair back, rubbing her back soothingly.

"brownies have never betrayed me before." Casper murmured. Logan chuckled softly and helped her up from the ground. Casper stood over the kitchen sink washing her mouth out and brushing her teeth. After rinsing her mouth out with mouth wash she held on to Logan's bicep and wanted to say something, but Alice ran in with a box.

"Here. Pee on this." She ordered handing her a stick.

"Why do you have pregnancy tests!?" James yelled from the living room.

"IT WAS BEFORE I GOT ON THE PILL JAMES!" Alice yelled back leaving the bathroom. Logan and Casper stared at each other.

"You guys assume I'm pregnant?" She tilted her head at Logan who sighed.

"Yeah, all the signs point to you being pregnant. So….you need to pee on that…."

"So what if I am pregnant Logan?"

"Well if you're pregnant then we'll talk about it… if you're not…then…we can just forget this."

"Okay…I refuse to pee in front of you though."

"Smart choice." Logan nodded and walked out of the bathroom to let Casper take the test. Minutes later she opened the door to see Alice clutching the arms of Logan and James.

"Yeah I'm pregnant." She nodded, with no emotion in her voice. Alice squealed and hugged Casper, who didn't hug her back. James quickly turned to Logan who fainted and fell to the floor.


	15. Stupid Lei

As soon as Logan hit the floor the doorbell rang. The three of them glanced at each other, unsure of what to do.

"Oh well look at that, perfect timing that must be Kendall and Carlos." Alice said, jumping over Logan's body and running to the door.

"Perfect timing? Oh yeah Logan seems to have that huh?" James bent down to wake Logan up after grinning at Casper, but Casper lurched forward and grabbed James by the ear, twisting the lobe. James cried and waved frantically. "Alice! She's hurting me!"

Alice closed the door behind Carlos and Kendall, the three of them quickly running over to see James on his knees being held by the earlobe. "Casper Juliette Hyde you let go of James right now!" Casper blinked and stared at Alice. "Drop the ear…" Casper sighed and let go of James who crawled away frantically.

"Um, why was she holding his ear?" Kendall asked.

"Why is Logan on the floor?" Carlos questioned looking at everyone, whose eyes widened at the realization that they left Logan unconscious on the ground. Casper knelt down and shook Logan awake who sat up rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, well Logan got her pregnant." Kendall's jaw dropped at James' information and Carlos grinned excitedly like a child.

"Aw a baby!" He ran over and pushed Logan out of the way then kneeled in front of Casper and pressed his ear to her stomach. "I don't hear a baby, just a bunch of animal noises." Casper blinked and rose her hand to rip his ear off. Everyone started yelling and Kendall and James quickly grabbed Carlos by the shoulders, yanking him away just in time to narrowly avoid Casper's hand of doom. Casper rolled her eyes and helped Logan to his feet. After dusting himself off he put an arm around Casper's shoulders, scratching his head with the other hand.

"Uh….yeah we're um, having a baby."

"That wasn't planned was it?" Carlos asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

"CARLOS!" Everyone shouted at him but he looked at everyone as though he said nothing wrong.

"No, no it wasn't planned at all. I was not planning to graduate college to pop out a kid so quickly." Casper muttered running her fingers through her hair. She looked up at Logan who was incredibly white, well, whiter than how he usually looks. Logan cleared his throat and placed his hand on the small of Casper's back.

"We need to talk…we'll see you guys again in a bit." Logan nodded and ushered Casper to her bedroom, closing the door behind him. Quickly everyone gathered behind the door to listen in. Casper turned around and kicked her own door, making them yell in surprise and jump back.

"DON'T LISTEN!" She yelled.

"Take it easy." Logan mumbled and forced her to sit on the bed. Casper held her head in her hands staring at the floor.

"I just turned 22, I just finished college. I nearly died from a fucking ritualistic sacrifice and now I'm pregnant. Could this get any better? Oh my god." Casper sighed and Logan felt a bit uneasy. It's not like Casper was exactly the type to worry or complain about things, but now her being stressed out was making him feel suspicious. Like she could lash out at any moment and he wouldn't be expecting it. Logan wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple.

"It's okay Cas, it'll be okay. We'll… we'll take care of this kid, you can move in with me we'll make a nursery.—"

"You leave for tour in two months. By the time you get back I'll be a whale and who says you'll still even like me after that huh? I'm not quitting my job by the way I like what I do… fuck how could I possibly have gotten pregnant?! We always use protection!" Casper sat there trying to remember when it possibly could have happened, Logan did the same, chewing his lip trying to remember.

"Must have been the day after you graduated when you slept over and you kind of um..—"

"No yea I know what I did that day." Casper groaned. "Fuck…well…I don't know, what do you say Logan. You're in? Are you ready to be a father? I'm not ready to be a mom and I know I'll be a shitty one but…I'll take the challenge, no use being afraid now." Logan cupped her face and stared into her grey eyes. Logan Mitchell, a father? He never thought that day would come so soon, that wasn't a part of the plan, he was supposed to wait, 28, maybe 30, married, giant house, a few dogs… But even though the timing was off, it still felt right. He bit his lip and nodded, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'm all in Casper, you and I are going to have one hell of a kid, and you'll be a great mom. That kid will be smart, witty, clever, and if she's a girl, as beautiful as you." Casper smiled a bit and squeezed his arm.

"Then if it's a boy, he'll be as handsome as you, with those cute dimples." The two kissed and pulled away with a sigh.

"Well then, ready to go to Hawaii next week?"

"Oh yes, a vacation that involves me being outdoors for most of the day for two weeks, that sounds wonderful." Casper snorted.

**Hawaii**

When their plane landed in Oahu, everyone was smiling, giddy with excitement. Meanwhile Casper was tugging at the ring of flowers around her neck, wondering what its purpose was. After assuming it was sort of a symbol to point out the tourist and newbies, to easily find out who to scam or murder, she decided to leave the lei on. Nothing like a good adventure after all. The six of them walked to a limo that was waiting for them, a short Hawaiian man with long hair stood there with a warm smile on his face until they got closer. He coughed, then continued to smile which Casper found odd. _Try to enjoy yourself, you're on vacation mode, apparently_.

"Hello! Welcome to the island of Oahu, my name is Keli'I and I'm going to tell you a little bit about the island, I will also be at your resort to help or inform you of anything you need." He nodded, Alice and Kendall grinned with excitement.

"Awesome nice to meet you Keli'I." Kendall grinned, but the man didn't acknowledge him.

"Oahu is a wonderful vacation destination. Commercially, we have wonderful restaurants and an amazing aquarium with some of the most exotic creatures. For a more traditional, Hawaiian experience there are beautiful cliffs and underwater caverns to explore. The land is lush, exotic, beautiful and—"

"Isn't Oahu one of the most haunted and cursed islands of Hawaii?" Casper questioned as she pulled her hair into a bun. "Mothers and daughters drowning on the beach, haunting whoever is there, a haunted private school where a child's ghost is said to give a cold touch—"

"Yes well, that is some of the lore we like to tell tourists—"

"But why would you lie to tourists when the Hawaiian people are actually very spiritual—"

"You know I think we're just going to go to the hotel and unpack our stuff." Logan smiled, covering Casper's mouth. The man nodded, slightly glaring at Casper before opening the door for them. Once everyone was inside the car the door was closed and Carlos sighed.

"I can't believe we're on a haunted island, I don't want to die! There's so much I haven't done…" Carlos said as he stared outside the window.

"We're not going to die Carlos, ghosts don't exist." James patted Carlos on the back.

"Way to rip into the tour guy by the way." Kendall remarked to Casper, "I'm sure he loves you now."

"Yeah what the hell was that?" Logan questioned. Casper shrugged like if she did nothing wrong.

"Well I mean I was just curious! I did my research and I thought I'd just engage in some banter with the local people… What I said isn't nearly as bad as Kendall and Alice though, he was glaring at them like they were two devils in white skin."

"Yeah why were we being glared out?" Alice pouted.

"Must be the blonde." James chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "Maybe they think you two are going to destroy the island."

"If anyone would do that, it'd be Carlos. He'd eat the island." Kendall and everyone laughed.

"You know what? Fine yeah, I will eat this whole place! I swear it!" Carlos made a fist to emphasize his point. When they arrived at the resort they were all amazed, except for Casper, she wasn't amused. They went to their rooms and began to unpack their belongings. Casper pulled the lei off and tossed it on the bed while Logan unzipped his suitcase.

"Did you bring everything? Did you take your pre-natal vitamins? Do you feel sick or dizzy or—"

"Logan…" Casper sighed and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind and burying her face in his back. "You've asked me that every hour since we left the house. I am _fine_, and yes I do have vitamins. Don't worry so much okay?"

"Well you're pregnant and we're on vacation away from home I'm just trying to make sure nothing bad happens."

"I know and I appreciate it, but stop worrying okay?"

"Alright…" He turned around and kissed her then went to unpacking. After the two unpacked their clothes they were about to step onto the balcony, but a door in their room was thrown open and Kendall stepped out with his arms open wide.

"Don't cry for me Argentina!" He sang, then chuckled walking through. Carlos followed after him already wearing a speedo. "Our room is in between yours and James', lucky us huh?" Kendall joked, throwing himself on the bed.

"Wow Carlos, you're ready to go out huh?" Casper laughed, noticing his lack of clothing.

"Duh! Come on we have to go to the beach it is right there we need to surf already!"

"You guys go ahead, I'll stay in here and look up some of those haunted places—"

"Casper you're not staying in the hotel during our vacation. You're going to go put on your bathing suit and come outside with us, got it?" Logan ordered, staring down at her. Casper blinked and slowly nodded.

"Wow….bossy Logan…. "She commented walking to the dresser." I like it." She muttered under her breath, grabbing a red bikini and walking to the bathroom. Logan grinned, satisfied with his work and turned to Kendall and Carlos who were sitting on the bed anxiously.

"Dude this is going to be so awesome." Kendall nodded. "Oahu, for two weeks? Best vacation so far."

"We HAVE to go to that thing where they roast a pig over a fire." Carlos nodded, "It's like, fresh bacon!"

"A luau?" Casper questioned as she left the bathroom, pulling the hair band from her hair and letting the bun fall, forming soft waves. NO one answered her as she left the bathroom, and when Casper realized they were gawking at her she snorted and grabbed a sarong, tying it around her waist. "Oh well if you enjoy this you'll love Alice's swimsuit," was all she said before leaving the three boys in the room. Logan blinked, staring at the ground before going into the bathroom to change while Carlos and Kendall stared at each other.

"How does _Logan_ get the hot ones?!" Carlos pouted.

"I wonder what Alice's bathing suit is like…" Kendall murmured. His question was soon answered when they all settled onto the sand, and Alice was bounding over with James wearing a pink triangle bikini. Kendall and Carlos did a subtle high-five before grabbing their surfboards and hitting the water. James and Alice followed suit, while Casper settled herself on a beach blanket, leaning back on her elbows. Logan glanced down at her.

"You can go in the water Logan I'm not going to stop you."

"I don't want you to be bored here alone or anything—"

"Sweetie, I'll be fine, go." She pushed his legs, urging him to go to the water before leaning back and watching them try to surf. Well, watching Alice try to surf. See Alice swore she was a surfer, but that was only to pick up cute guys whenever she managed to drag Casper to the beach. The only thing she could really do was paddle out, almost stand up, and fall over. Casper laughed watching them and soon found herself becoming bored. Instead of watching her friends, she started looking around and spotted their guide, Keli'I standing in the distance with two other people, watching her friends in the water. "Creepy…" She muttered sitting up, debating whether or not she should walk over and question him. Before she could do so, Casper was thrown over Logan's shoulders. Since he was wet he kept a firm grip on her legs and back and Casper was unable to push herself. "Logan what are you doing!?"

"Forcing my girlfriend to have some fun." He said casually, walking into the water with her, and when he was further in he threw her into the water. Casper shot out of the water, slicking her hair back and staring at Logan.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play, is it Logan?" She stared and he grinned, bit his lip a bit and nodded. Casper smirked and launched herself at Logan to dunk him underwater, but he turned his body and caught her, pushing her under. While Logan was laughing, Casper grabbed his legs underwater and tugged him under with her.

"See guys? Even the bitchiest of people can have fun!" Alice clapped happily.


	16. Rising Suspicions

The group was on to their second, and last week of the trip. While Casper had stopped throwing up every morning, the smell or sight of fish made her puke violently, so they had to be careful with their food choices. Now, much to the delight of her and Carlos, they were at a very lovely luau. Casper had an intense craving for pork lately, so rather than disgust her, the sight of the pig's entire body, snout and all, being lifted from the ground did not disgust her. Plus there was another pig, snout and all, slowly rotating over a fire. It absolutely delighted her. Both her and Carlos were salivating as they watched it spin and rotate slowly. The pair of them paid no mind to the dance that was happening around the fire, which Alice found incredibly fascinating. While they were waiting for the food to finish cooking, the locals decided to enact and old myth.

A man and a woman both donned blonde wigs, making Casper snort and glance at Kendall and Alice, the only two blondes around. The dance on its own was rather unsettling. Along with the intense drumming and the ritualistic-sounding singing, it freaked everyone out. Except Casper, who found it rather fascinating. The dance involved the two of them enacting murder scenes, and what seemed to devastate everyone around. It ended with the two blondes being stabbed to death and they mimicked throwing them into a pit of fire. While Kendall and Alice were visibly disturbed, the rest of them had their jaws dropped in shock, while Casper grinned and clapped.

"Dude that isn't cool that's freaky!" Alice said slapping Casper on the arm.

"I know, but it's still kind of cool." Casper shrugged. There was no doubt in her mind that there was something weird going on with these people and the fact that they stared at Kendall and Alice as though they were there to murder the whole town. However, Casper lived for the creepy in the world and she thought it was so cool. For example, if that cultist attack didn't happen to her first hand and it happened to say, maybe Alice? Well, she'd be so fascinated she'd be questioning her about it every day.

"Well what if you were in my place!"

"Well then I'd feel quite flattered." Casper grinned and Alice pouted. "Oh come on Alice, it's just a show don't sweat it."

"Would you like to dance?" A beautiful woman with long dark hair held her hand out to Alice. She bit her lip nervously but Casper nudged her forward. Alice nodded and grasped the woman's hand, who pulled her to her feet. After they wrapped a grass skirt around her she began to hula dance with them. Soon enough she forgot what she was so nervous about, she began to giggle and wave at James excitedly. Then Kendall was soon offered to dance with the men. Casper went from seeing this as good fun to a weird sort of plot. She glanced around, looking for Keli'I who she spotted standing away from the group and conversing with two people as they watched Kendall and Alice.

"What's on your mind?" Logan questioned, setting down his coconut drink in the sand.

"I just have a suspicion that—"

"OH no no no." Logan shook his head in denial. "Every time the guys and I go on vacation something happens, and Carlos is usually the one that instigates it all, you cannot instigate this time and say something is happening not fair! Can't we just have one normal vacation?" Casper raised an eyebrow, grabbing Logan's drink and taking a sip.

"Okay, well I'm sorry trouble seems to follow you everywhere but—"

"Oh and you're _not_ a detective, so stop…trying to look for crimes like one!"

"You know Logan? I hate when people interrupt me when I speak." Casper glared at him and he sighed muttering an apology. "Look, I'm not plotting anything, this is just something I noticed so don't get mad with me okay? I just think it's strange that Kendall and Alice, being the only blondes on this island so far go from being ignored to being treated well, it's suspicious."

"SO what do you think it is? Some sort of cult….again?"

"Maybe not a cult, but they are very spiritual. I don't know, I just don't trust it right now."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with this place. It's a beautiful vacation spot! Don't be so paranoid Cas, just _try_ to enjoy yourself."

"Oh, I am." Casper nodded and lifted her camera to take a picture of Logan, whose mouth was ajar and his eyebrows in different directions since he didn't expect it. She glanced down at the picture and laughed. "Ah, so candid, I love it."

"Ha ha very cute." He stuck his tongue out and stood up, pulling Casper to her feet so the two of them could get food which was now being served. Casper and Carlos ate the most, Casper blamed it on the pregnancy for being so gluttonous, but Alice knew that was a lie. Casper _loved_ pork, she would eat it for every meal if she could, so this was a nice treat. After they ate, James and Alice quickly snuck off to their room to have sex, as usual. Meanwhile the other four remained at the luau dancing and enjoying themselves. One woman tried to get Casper to dance but she hissed at her and the women quickly left. Casper just wanted to observe and well, study the people here, for she had a bad feeling and she was pretty positive it wasn't the pork that gave her that feeling. Kendall then took off to his room saying he was tired, afterwards the three remaining people left to their rooms. Logan flopped on the bed and Casper shook her head sliding in beside him.

"Still thinking that this whole island is a conspiracy?" Logan asked resting one hand on his stomach and the other behind his head.

"I wouldn't say conspiracy. Harboring cults yes…."

"Cults seem to love you don't they?" He turned his head to stare at her. "What kind of cult would it be this time huh? You know just in case I need to save you." Casper chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't say you need to save me. I don't know what kind of cult it is, but have you noticed there are no blondes here?" She tilted her head. "Not a single one, even the guests. The only blondes here are Alice and Kendall."

"So?"

"So that's….weird."

"I think you are over thinking this." Logan kissed her forehead and pulled back the covers. "Expecting mothers shouldn't worry over every little thing, it's unhealthy."

"Oh gee thank you Doctor." She snickered climbing underneath the covers. "I'll keep that in mind."

"No you won't." Logan sighed and turned off the light before kissing her. "Goodnight."

"Night Logan."

Although Casper loved sleeping in her own bed and relishing the feeling of being able to kick around and not hurt anyone, lately she was getting used to falling asleep and waking up in Logan's arms. Missing that feeling when she awoke the next morning she sat up in bed just as Logan was pulling in a cart. "Hey Sleepy head, nice hair." He chuckled. Casper snorted and smoothed down her hair as she crawled out of bed. "You're up early." She commented.

"Wanted to order breakfast for the two of us to eat out on the balcony." He smiled and opened the balcony doors. "Very nice of you Logan."

"Thanks." He smiled and put the plates on the table for the two of them. Casper's mouth watered at the breakfast in front of her and she went to dig in but Logan stopped her. "Take the vitamins!" He said pushing three pills in front of her.

"Thanks _mom_."

"Hey I'm not your mom, if that was the case I would be hitting on myself."

"Ugh don't remind me. "Casper groaned swallowing the pills and digging into her breakfast. She had only managed to down the first bite when there was a loud banging on the door.

"LOGAN OPEN THE DOOR!" James shouted. Logan groaned and walked over to the door pulling it open. James and Carlos ran in and Casper saw the worried looks on their faces. She got up and walked over to listen to their conversation.

"Alice is gone! I woke up she wasn't there! On my bed was a note that said she was going to go rock climbing but she doesn't do that she'd break a nail and IT'S NOT HER HANDWRITING!" James said pacing back and forth flailing his hands.

"Kendall wasn't in our room either! I didn't turn the light on cause I saw his bed was lumpy and I thought he was asleep but this morning I checked and it was just pillow!" Carlos replied. Casper raised an eyebrow, hmmm the two blondes were missing…

"Well let's not freak out okay? Maybe they'll play a joke on us we'll go look for them." Logan went over to the dresser and pulled out shorts and a shirt to change into. Casper went to the drawer as well to get clothes but Logan stopped her. "No you sit and eat breakfast okay? You need to rest up and—"

"Logan I'm barely two months pregnant I'm not fragile."

"Just stay here and let us go find them. Alright?" He sighed as he changed his clothes.

"Sure….." He kissed her cheek and actually watched her sit down to eat before he left the room with the guys.

"Fat chance I'll sit here and do nothing." She snorted dropping her fork and running over to the dresser. Casper quickly pulled on her shorts, a tank top, sneakers, and grabbed her camera. After putting on her sunglasses she stepped out of the room and began her quest.


	17. The Search

**Casper's POV**

Not sure why every time I seem to be enjoying something, something creepy just has to happen near me. Aside from creepy, it always seems to be something along the lines of cultist as well. It's rather peculiar that we're on an island where not a single person is blonde. Sure, they say I'm just being paranoid but we are currently on an incredibly lovely and sunny vacation island. Let's focus on the sunny factor shall we? Shouldn't people who had very light brown hair, constant sun exposure, couldn't that over the years lighten their hair color so they appear blonde? What about the fact that this is a vacation spot? There should be some guests here that are blonde or have different hair colors. Nowhere does it say _no blondes allowed_ when trying to book a vacation to Oahu. I reached the lobby and I realized, I hadn't really devised a plan.

Sheesh, pregnancy seems to be taking its toll on me. It's just so distracting I haven't been on top of my game, how disappointing. I looked around and decided to go over to the front desk. Let's see camera, shorts and tank top, I look extremely touristy enough to seem innocent. Now time to force a smile…

"Hi!" I smiled cheerfully, and it was a little sickening. "Sooooo….I'm kind of a curious cat and I was wondering if I could ask you a question?" The concierge smiled at me and nodded. Oh the poor bastard, having to cater to all my questions and needs.

"Absolutely, how can I help you today?"

"Well see I'm from California and I'm considering moving out here since I just finished my education and I was wondering what the culture was like here? Like….is it very spiritual, are they superstitious at all or have certain beliefs? Because you know I'd have to move here and then like be super disrespectful to their beliefs or customs." I nodded as I spoke to emphasize my point. What? Don't judge me. If I seem harmless and clueless, telling me information won't seem like a bad thing. I'd seem like I just wouldn't know what to do with myself.

"Well actually yes they are extremely spiritual and superstitious. I myself just moved here and I'm not completely sure on all their beliefs."

Well isn't that just my fucking luck?

"_But_," Oh, more info for me! "I know that some of the elders here do have occasional meetings. They meet in an old run down clay building on top of a hill somewhere off to the west. The people here really value what they say so you should really consider talking to them for more information." He smiled with a nod.

"Oh well thank you so much! I think I'll do just that!"

"Of course, enjoy your stay." He nodded and went back down to his computer. Let's see, a run down clay building on a hill somewhere in the west? Sounds suspicious enough. I stepped outside of the resort and started my journey westward. I didn't even want to come here for vacation and look what happens, the two blondes go missing. Sigh, well, here's my theory. Based on that crazy ass tribal dance they were doing the night before, I think they straight up hate blonde people. I'm going to guess that a blonde couple came here…I don't know how long ago, and went on a crazy murder spree killing tons of people. To defend their people, they killed the blonde couple and now they're incredibly paranoid. Fuck what is wrong with me I can't believe I didn't look this up before I left what a dumb ass… I sighed and took my phone out and ran over to a tree. I sat down underneath and began to look it up on my phone. Might as well, I mean I have to put this data plan to use somehow.

Wow alright I wasn't far off.

So this is what happened, in around the late 1800s a young white couple settled here, and they fit amongst the natives perfectly. Apparently they seemed to be decent people. However the children began to disappear, and when half the children were gone, a lot of the parents began to disappear as well. The population depleted greatly, over half of their people gone. One night, a young boy was wandering outside when he came across the home of the white people. Being a curious little boy, he looked inside and saw the husband and wife tearing a young woman's limbs off. Terrified the boy ran and told the village elder. Together the men of the village bombarded the household of the white couple. The blonde, white couple I might add. They attacked the family in their home, and then lit the home on fire.

Along with that were several 'unsolved' cases of young blondes disappearing from this particular part of the island, and those cases go on for years.

HUH. UNSOLVED CASES MY ASS I CALL FUCKING CONSPIRACY!

I quickly got up and put the phone away, then continued to walk westward. I continued walking and in the distance I could see the clay house on top of the hill, shrouded by trees. I dropped to my hands and knees and crawled up the hill, so as not to be seen in case they were inside. I hid underneath an open window and slowly peeked inside. Our guide, Keli'I was inside with two other men and they were gathered around a table.

"Have you taken the two of them away from their rooms?" He said as he sipped whatever it was he was drinking.

"Yes we've removed them, I don't suspect their friends will notice until tomorrow morning."

"Excellent, then we have time for tonight."

Tonight huh? I guess that's when they plan on killing my friends, well, fat chance I will not let that happen.

"We do, but one of them worries me. The other female, she's quite curious."

"I doubt we have to worry about her, she doesn't seem to have the social skills to interact with people, I doubt she'll even care if they're gone."

HEY! Ouch. I do have the social skills. Well now I do. Well what assholes. I sighed quietly and continued listening to see if there was another location they could possibly give up. As I was listening I glanced around and noticed James, Carlos, and Logan at the bottom of the hill. Well son of a bitch. I kept staring at them hoping they would leave but Curious Carlos was looking around like an ADHD child and spotted me. He slapped Logan on the back and pointed at me. Boy did Logan look pissed. _Don't come up here_ I thought as I leaned up to take another peek into the room, suddenly my phone was starting to ring, and loudly.

Well fucking son of a bitch. The three men stood up and looked towards the window I was at. "There! I knew we had to worry about her!" They ran out the door and I fought the urge to curse at Logan and murder him. I stood up and took off running down the hill and answering my phone.

"What the hell are you doing outside and why are you running!?" Logan shouted into the phone.

"No time. Bad people. Trust me, and RUN!" I hung up the phone and started to run past him, I glanced back at him and the three of them started running. I kept running for I don't know how long but I know I got far, I turned around and I couldn't see the three men. Thank god they're chubby dudes or I would have had a hard time outrunning them. I doubled over and leaned against a tree catching my breath. My stomach felt gnarly so after gripping the tree I just started puking. When that was done with I straightened up and heard voices. I pressed my back against the tree trying to find the source of the noise.

"_I think she went that way."_

"_No dumb ass, it was definitely this way."_

"_No seriously, it was that way."_

Recognizing the voices I sighed stepped away from the three. I jogged over to the guys and they heard me coming from behind them. Logan sighed of relief and pulled me into his arms then kissed my forehead. He went to kiss my lips but I turned my face." No I threw up I taste disgusting."

"Eww.." Carlos muttered. I rolled my eyes and pulled away, like me, the three of them were sweating and out of breath.

"What the hell were you doing there?!" Logan yelled putting his hands on his waist.

"….I was doing some detective work before you called me and got me caught by those guys."

"How many times do I have to say you're a photographer and not a detective, stop trying to act like a superhero and trying to solve things—" James covered his mouth and rolled his eyes.

"Do you know where they are?!" He asked frantically, wow, James genuinely loves Alice. Either that or he really wants Kendall back, maybe both. I sighed and shook my head. "No, well they said something about caves but it was cut off when Logan called me and they saw me spying on them." James sighed taking his hand away from Logan's mouth and Carlos stared down at the ground shaking his head.

"What are we going to do?!" James asked staring at us. "I am not leaving without our brother and my girlfriend!"

"Well….I know what this means." Carlos fidgeted as he was standing there and started to grin. Logan looked up from the floor with wide eyes and glanced at Carlos quickly.

"Oh no. No, no, no! We are not 'saving the world' again or 'saving random people' time. No we are not doing that. We go to the authorities and let them handle it!"

"Logan…. The authorities are the elders here and they handle it by killing the blondes that vacation here." His jaw dropped and closed quickly. Ah, poor Logan, always stuck in these situations.

"THAT'S IT WE HAVE TO SAVE THEM!" James shouted pointing upwards with his index finger. "If we don't, I'm going to be pissed and lonely!"

"We need a plan!" Carlos announced, then glanced at Logan. James stared at Logan for a plan too and he sighed.

"Let's go to the hotel….get things we might need…and let's go." Logan nodded, but he seemed so unsure of himself.

Let's see, search and rescue from creepy superstitious people. This will be interesting.


	18. Crazy People

When we got to the hotel and into the elevator I decided to tell the boys what we should do. "Okay, now if my past cult experience and any scary movie has taught us something, what have we learned boys?"

"Cults like the color white?" Carlos questioned.

"When you have sex you die?" James added.

"Don't go alone." Logan rolled his eyes at his two friends and shook his head. "Ding ding ding we have a winner! Very good Logan." I patted his head and he stared at me with a look that clearly said 'you've got to be kidding me'. Meh, oh well. "Okay, well anyway, we shouldn't go alone. So if you guys need to change or grab something go in pairs into the rooms okay?" I warned and they nodded. "I'm serious you guys."

"Alright sheesh! She's a mom already." James muttered under his breath. I narrowed my eyes and looked up to glare at him. "Oh my god don't kill me!"

"I'll kill you later." I muttered and stepped out of the elevator with Logan. The two of us went to our room and I grabbed my backpack putting the camera inside. I looked around the room to try and find something useful. Moments later there was a knock at the door and Logan opened it. Carlos and James both tumbled into the room and stood up throwing their arms in the air and looking around. The two of them were wearing sunglasses, and all black clothing.

"I hope you know I'm not waiting till night to get them back, we don't have time. We're going now. Go change into light clothes you're too easy to find like that." They groaned and went back to their rooms to change. I rolled my eyes and looked around for something useful in this room and nothing…. Hmmm….

"Logan can you smash that chair?" I pointed to the wooden chair and he looked at me like I was nuts. "No! Why would I do that?"

"So we can rip off the legs and use them as weapons just in case things go wrong and we need to try to kick ass."

"Baby we're confronting regular people, not vampires…" Logan stared at me like I was a weirdo and I crossed my arms over his chest.

"Oh yeah? That's how you want to go about it? Okay Logan just send the mother of your unborn child to save my best friend and your best friend completely unprotected." Logan's eyes widened in realization, then they quickly narrowed.

"I can't send you there you'll get hurt I'm not risking that!" Logan quickly shook his head.

"…Well dude that's funny if you think I'm staying here." I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at him. He raised an eyebrow at me then glanced over at his suitcase. He started searching through it and I couldn't help but stare at him wondering what the hell he was doing. Logan pulled out a tie and then stared at me. "Um, what are you doing?"

"Well I'm going to make sure you stay put." Then Logan quickly ran over to me and I started running around the room. "YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME TIED IN THIS ROOM LOGAN MITCHELL!"

"I can't let you go either!" Logan tackled me to the bed and I squirmed underneath him. "Oh no you don't! If you leave me here and the guys are watching us that means they can come in here, kidnap me, and set me on fire with Kendall and Alice!"

"On the other hand if I take you I risk you getting hurt." He stared at me holding the tie.

"Unless you break the legs off of that chair and I have protection!" I smiled sweetly and Logan narrowed his eyes staring me. He sighed and crawled off of me, throwing the tie away and going to the chair. "I have no idea why I'm doing this."

"Because you know I'm right." I shrugged and sat up watching him break the limbs off of the chair one by one. He tossed them to me and I stuffed them into my backpack. Just as he finished James and Carlos walked into the room. "You guys are ready?"

"As we'll ever be, let's go." James nodded. Logan tossed the chair to the side and walked out of the room. I think he's a little pissed at me, but now is not the time for me to be chasing him and trying to cheer him up. When we got to the lobby Keli'I was standing there with the other two guys from before. We froze in front of the elevator and all of us stared at each other wondering what to do. "Back door!" Logan whispered quickly. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the back door while pushing Carlos towards it. We quickly got out and looked around.

"Alright….so we need to find a cave." I reached into my backpack and as we were walking I unfolded the map. "This part of the island has two caves. One is the main cave for tourist attraction. It's easily accessible but I don't think they're there…." I sighed and glanced up. James furrowed his eyebrows and stared down at me.

"So then….what cave is left?" He questioned.

"There's one behind a waterfall."

"OF COURSE IT'S THE ONE BY THE WATERFALL! Are things ever easy for us!?" Logan sighed dramatically. We all stared at him and he shook his head and continued walking. "Anyway…we just have to walk along this path…we should get to it just fine, we'll have to veer off the path so we don't go to the top of the waterfall but yeah…"

"Alright well, let's go save the girl and guy!" Carlos nodded excitedly. I don't know why that boy loves saving people so much, but I suppose it's a nice quality to have. We hurried along the trail, and when we were getting closer to the waterfall we walked off of the trail and weaved through the trees and plants until we came across the waterfall. I glanced at all of them and noticed Logan staring at me.

"Are you sure you want to go in there Casper?" Logan sighed and placed a hand on my stomach. I pushed his hand away and nodded. " Logan seriously I can do this, I don't even have a belly yet it's still new so—

"Which is why we need to be extra careful—"

"…Logan Mitchell I will hit you. Now get inside that waterfall." I pointed my finger and he glared at me a bit before turning around. The four of us walked close to the rock wall, balancing ourselves on the edge until we were underneath the waterfall and inside the cave. Seeing that there was nowhere else to walk to, we jumped into the water and began to swim. Luckily we didn't have to go very far, after only a few minutes of swimming we reached dry land inside the cave. There were streaks of sunlight in the cave due to holes in the rock formation, so we could partly see where we were going. We continued to walk until we heard voices and saw shadows on the cave walls. The four of us crouched down and crawled forward. Logan and I hid behind a giant boulder while James and Carlos rolled to hide behind another. I peeked over and saw Kendall and Alice tied to a wooden totem pole in the middle of the large space ahead. Kendall was squirming and trying to get out but one of the men backhanded him hard across the face. Alice screamed and that same man turned around and backhanded her as well. Kendall started yelling at him while Alice was crying and the man taped Kendall's mouth shut, leaving us all to hear Alice sob. James stood up from behind his spot at the rock and was ready to run over and tackle him but Carlos yanked him back down.

I glanced over at Logan and was about to say something but we heard voices coming from the cave entrance. Our eyes widened because there was nothing to cover our backs. Carlos scrambled up with James and looked around quickly. There were other cave openings around us to enter, so they scrambled into one while Logan pushed me into another. He turned around quickly to pick up one of the sticks that had fallen out of my bag, but when he stood up the men had already spotted him. The three of them ran over to Logan and he did his best to fight them off. He bashed Keli'I in the head with the stick and kicked one away, but three was too many for Logan. They tackled him to the ground and started to drag him away. I moved to walk out and help him but he subtly shook his head at me. I bit my lip and glanced over and Carlos and James who gave me the signal to wait. I sighed and stuck my head out, watching as they dragged Logan towards Kendall and Alice.

"Logan! Oh my god!" Alice sobbed as they threw Logan to the floor. I glanced over at Carlos and James once again and they shook their heads. I looked over and saw they were tying him up and throwing him on the ground against the totem pole.

"We can't kill him, it's not how it's supposed to go!" One of the men hissed violently.

"Well we can't let him go, he knows!" Another sighed.

"We'll get rid of him after, elsewhere. For now we have to wait till night to perform the ceremony. Keep a look out for the other three." Keli'I said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Where are you going off to?!"

"To make sure we didn't miss them at the hotel. The other two are clueless, the girl is the smart one, I'll try to get rid of her." He walked out of the cave and I glanced at the boys once more. They again told me to wait and I sighed. After a few minutes I saw them jump out.

"HEY SMELLY HAWAIIN PEOPLE COME GET SOME!" Carlos said bending over and sticking his ass out to them. Well that's certainly a distraction. The three remaining men ran over to James and Carlos. I pulled open my bag and threw the sticks at them and they caught them, and actually kicked their asses. I ran out of the opening and over to Logan quickly untying him.

"See baby?" I smiled yanking his ropes off. "I'm all safe."

"Yeah I noticed." Logan remarked while I pulled him up to his feet. He ran over to help James and Carlos while I untied Kendall and Alice, and I ripped the tape off of Kendall's mouth.

"OW! Carful Jeez!"

"Sorry." I chuckled a bit and Alice threw her arms around me.

"OH my god get me out of here these…freaky bastards!" She yelped hugging me tightly. I hugged her back and when James ran over she let go and immediately jumped into his arms. James hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. I glanced over at Kendall who was rubbing his wrists and smiled at me. "Well, thank god for you huh Casper?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure you figured all of this out right?" I nodded." Yeah, so I'm thanking you because Logan's a skeptic and he would have waited until the last minute. They were going to set us on fire!"

"I know… come on." I patted his back, and the six of us fled the cave so quickly…. We went back to the hotel to grab our stuff and catch an early flight out. Man, no more vacations for me I have another challenge to face.

Tell my mom and Logan's mom that I'm pregnant…


	19. Momma's Boy

**(paumichyy- Casper's a pretty awesome hero.**

**SprinklzAndPixieDust- I hope this doesn't bomb!)**

**So everyone should check out the stories of SprinklzAndPixieDust, since she did help me with this chapter .**

**You know, anyone who is still reading this.**

* * *

The timing these last few days seemed far from perfect. Casper could no longer handle her job. She was puking and vomiting at the sight of all these horrific murders. The only thing left for her to do was quit, she just couldn't do it anymore. Now Casper was trying to look for a new job, while nearing her third month of pregnancy, and dealing with the fact that Logan was going on tour for four months. He'd be gone for most of her pregnancy and both of them were incredibly bothered by it.

Currently the two of them were at Logan's house awaiting the arrival of both of their mothers. Logan was pacing back and forth nervously while Casper sat there drinking a glass of ginger ale, seeming about as a cool as a cucumber.

"How are you not shitting your pants?!" Logan asked stepping in front of her. Casper shrugged and took another sip of soda.

"We have other things to worry about than their reactions."

"Like what!?"

"Like the fact that you're leaving me in a matter of days for four months." Casper snapped. Logan sighed and before he could respond there was a knock at the door. "We'll talk about that later."

"I'm sure we will." Casper replied. She moved to the living room and took a seat, waiting for the mothers to walk in. Jane and Joanna entered Logan's house and walked into the living room. "Hello Juliette!" Jane smiled and air kissed her daughter on the cheek before taking a seat. Joanna walked over and smiled, "Hi, Casper is it? I'm Logan's mother Joanna. "She stuck her hand out and Casper nodded.

"Nice to meet you Joanna, and yes it's Casper." She nodded and shook her hand. "Please sit."

"Thank you." Joanna sat down on an arm chair while Logan walked around and stood beside Casper, then started to fidget and walk around his coffee table nervously. "Logan? What's the matter you have me nervous."

"Ah well mom there's something I have to tell you ladies." Logan ran his hand through his hair and looked down at Casper nervously before just blurting it out. "Casper's pregnant!"

"Knew it." Jane smiled proudly at herself for already knowing her daughter her was pregnant, while Joann stared with her jaw hanging open.

"How did you know?" The couple questioned.

"Casper's not wearing all black, she's wearing pink, so she's thinking differently. Plus that's a glass of ginger ale; she only drinks that if she's not feeling well. So what would make you not feel well? Morning sickness, from pregnancy." She smirked proudly and stared at her daughter who had a straight face, while Logan's jaw was hanging open.

"How long…?" Joanna asked staring at them.

"Two months." Casper answered with a nod. "We were waiting for a good time to tell the both of you."

"Aren't you going on tour?" Joanna crossed her arms over her chest staring at Logan. "You're going to leave the mother of your child alone while you go on tour for four months and party?" She scoffed; this made Casper smirk and stare up at Logan.

"No! Well….yes and no. She's going to be staying with her roommate while I'm gone."

"Her roommate shouldn't be taking care of her Logan, you should be that's YOUR job not hers. You need to work something out to stay with the mother of your child." Joanna stood up and pinched his cheek. "My little baby is growing up, but for a genius you're a little dumb with women. Either you go on tour and she goes with you, or you don't go. Make that happen." She kissed his forehead and gave Casper a hug while Juliette hugged Logan, lingering a bit longer than she should before air kissing Casper on both of her cheeks and leaving the house.

"Take care you two." Joanna said then began to write her number down on a piece of paper she had pulled out of her purse and handed it to Casper. "That's my number, please feel free to contact me if you ever need to talk about…pregnancy or anything, I've been there." She smiled warmly. "Or if my son is being an idiot and doesn't speak to his manager about taking you on the tour. Which he should be doing."

"Thank you Joanna." Casper smiled with a nod.

"Nonsense, good luck both of you…and Logan I mean it you speak to Gustavo!"

"Yes mom…" Logan muttered as she kissed his forehead. Logan walked his mom to the door and hugged her before shutting it behind her. Casper smirked leaning against the sofa with her arms crossed over her chest and glancing at Logan. "What huh?"

"You're afraid of your mommy."

"…You think yours is a fashionable Satan."

"Least I'm not afraid of her." Casper chuckled. "So what are you going to do Logan? Leave me with Alice for four long months with your unborn child and your angry mother, or are you going to speak to some Gustavo guy?"

"….I'll speak to Gustavo…." Logan muttered nervously.

* * *

The boys were down at Rocque Records doing a run through of the set for their tour with Gustavo of course in the front watching them intently. Logan had told them before they started to run through the set that he needed to tell Gustavo about his situation, but he chickened out. He wanted to save it until the end but all he could think about was Gustavo picking him up over his head and snapping his spine like a brittle toothpick. When they were done dancing Gustavo left to make sure everything was ready and precise for the tour. Logan managed to pull himself up off the floor and dragged himself to Gustavo's office.

"Just do it Logan or your mom will kill you." He muttered to try to force himself to do it. He then knocked on the door.

"ENTER!" Gustavo shouted. He took a deep breath and entered the room, standing in front of Gustavo's desk.

"What do you want Logan?" Gustavo questioned not looking up from the paper work he was doing.

"I have a girlfriend." Logan blurted out. Gustavo rolled his eyes and looked up at him.

"I'm well aware of that Logan. Magazines are well aware of that. EVERYONE IS. What is the point?" Gustavo then looked back down at his paper work.

"Uh… my girlfriend is uh…." Logan cracked his fingers nervously.

"Well?"

"My girlfriend is about to be three months pregnant with my kid and since I'll be on tour for about four months I won't be here to take care of her and I can't…." Logan had his eyes closed as he was talking to Gustavo. Gustavo threw his pen down on the table and looked up at Logan.

"Are you trying to tell me that you're trying to not go on tour? I can't have a band and BE MISSING ONE OF YOU!" Gustavo screamed standing up from behind the desk and slamming his hands down on the table.

"N-no! No!" Logan quickly shook his head. "No not at all."

"So then what are you trying to say huh!?" Gustavo questioned.

"I need to have her come on tour so I can make sure she's okay and take care of her!" Logan blurted out and Gustavo crossed his arms over his chest.

"OHHH so just because you decide to have a little unprotected sex with your weird little girlfriend, suddenly I have to cater to _your_ personal needs and bring her on tour because you didn't know how to use a condom! So now the two of you can be on a bus and have more unprotected sex like you're a rock-star with a groupie! That's how it's supposed to be Logan Mitchell?"

"No!" Logan said shaking his head. "It's just that I can't leave her home alone for four months because she's pregnant and …what if she gets sick or something and she needs to go to appointments and I can't just leave her alone." Logan stared at Gustavo hoping Gustavo would lighten up or stop shouting, but he seemed to be un-moved.

"Do you know how difficult it would be to accommodate a pregnant woman on tour Logan? The…bellies, and the mood swings and the weird cravings. I doubt she'll be able to maneuver around in a bus at one point she'll be so big! Plus you boys are party animals; she wouldn't last on a bus with you! I certainly won't be paying for her to have her _own_ bus that's absurd! You should have thought about that before Logan."

"Gustavo I can't just leave her here—"

"You also can't have her staying on a bus for days at a time! Four months from now she probably won't even be able to fit through the toilets of a tour bus Logan! I don't know what you want me to do here pull some sort of miracle out of my ass?"

"Just be reasonable with me Gustavo I'm trying to do what's right!" Logan sighed running a hand through his sweaty hair.

* * *

**So what shall happen. Should Casper go on tour or stay home with Alice?**


End file.
